Ablegatio
by The Marauderettes
Summary: When Remus, Sirius and James incorrectly say a spell they are transported from their time to that of Harry, Ron and Hermione's. Now, stuck in a time that isnt their own they are face to face with a future they wont be able to avoid.
1. Sirius's Spell

**Disclaimer: We didn't own Harry Potter yesterday.  We don't own Harry Potter today.  We won't own Harry Potter tomorrow.  We never have and never will own Harry Potter.  Are you happy now?  Good.  Don't sue.**

Chapter 1.

It was a week before Christmas and most of the Gryffindor students were lounging around in the Common Room, completing some last minute homework before the holidays, or just chilling.  Normally, a group of 6th year boys would be in the middle of the Common Room, stirring up some sort of commotion, but on this evening they were in their dormitory instead, conspiring behind their closed door.

This group of boys was infamous throughout the Hogwarts population – two of them were tied for the position of 'most detentions ever served by a single Hogwarts student', and the other two weren't far behind.  Indeed, one of them, by the name of Peter Pettigrew, was running late for a detention that he was meant to be doing that evening.

The other three boys chuckled as Peter noticed the time and ran out of the room as quickly as his short legs would carry him.  Two of them had bet on how many minutes would pass before Peter realised that he was running late.

"Hand it over mate." said James, looking expectantly at Sirius.

Sirius slid to the end of his bed and, hanging over the side, rummaged around in his trunk for his money bag.  He fished out three galleons and threw them to James, who caught them easily despite the fact that they were aimed at his head.

"Thanks for that," said James.  "Now I've got enough for that new screaming yoyo they're selling at Zonko's."

Sirius rolled his eyes and slid back up to the other end of his bed where he'd been lying on his stomach, reading a book on charms.

"You said you weren't going to do that anymore." said the third boy, Remus Lupin, quietly without looking up from his own book.

"What?  Go to Zonko's?" asked James innocently.

"Betting on Peter." Remus corrected in a would-be stern voice.

"Aww… Come on Moony!" whined Sirius.  "It's just a bit of fun!"

"Yeah, it's not like it's hurting anyone, right?" added James.

"If you actually told Peter when he was late he wouldn't get points taken off for it." Remus informed them with a sigh.

"So what?  It's only 5 points – it's not like it really matters!" James exclaimed.

"Hey," interrupted Sirius.  "Check this out – I figured out how to do that charm you asked about James."

James rolled off his bed and walked over to see where Sirius was pointing at his book.

"It's a combination of a simple timer charm and a variation of the banishing charm." Sirius said in a scholarly voice.

James nodded.  "Looks easy enough.  You wanna give it a go tonight?"

Remus prevented Sirius from replying by talking over the top of him.  "What are you two planning?"

Sirius and James tried to look innocent, but failed miserably under a stern look from Remus.  Sirius figured he'd better explain.

"It's a charm that'll send the Slytherins zooming into the middle of the lake at whatever time we choose – say, during classes tomorrow.  Because it works on a timer, we can cast it tonight, then make sure that we're somewhere that the teachers can see us when it goes off tomorrow.  That way, we can't possibly get in trouble for it!"

Remus rolled his eyes.  "You not seriously expecting to pull that off, are you?"

"Sure, why not?" asked James, thinking that Remus was going to point out some fatal flaw in their plan like he usually did.

"Because, for a spell that strong, you'll need at least three people to work it."

James and Sirius grinned and showed Remus the spell.  All three of them pulled out their wands, stood together and concentrated on the Slytherins as they muttered the incantation.

"_Ablegatio!"_

They were taken by surprise when they all flew through their open window and landed in the lake a minute later.  Shivering from the cold, they swam quickly back to the edge of the lake and climbed out of it.

"Nice one Padfoot." said James sarcastically as he punched Sirius playfully on the arm.

"That wasn't meant to happen." Sirius replied, a little annoyed, as he rubbed his arms to get rid of the numbness.

"It wasn't?" James retorted, still sarcastic.  "I'd never have known!"

They started back towards the castle with Remus trailing slightly behind.  He was looking around with a slight frown on his face, feeling as though something was not quite right.  He shivered and hugged himself as the wind began to pick up.

James and Sirius didn't notice this as they walked on ahead, still bickering about their untimely dip in the lake.  The trio marched up the stairs leading into the Entrance Hall and quickly made their way back towards Gryffindor Tower.  Only Remus noticed the portraits on the walls whispering as they passed.

Remus finally decided to speak up.  "Guys?"

James and Sirius went on as though they hadn't heard him, so he tried again.

"Guys?"

They still didn't react.

_"Guys!" Remus half shouted._

Sirius and James turned to look at Remus, slightly surprised at how loud he was being.  Remus blushed.

"Do either of you notice anything, well, _odd_, about the castle?"

The first two looked around and shook their heads.

"What sort of odd?" Sirius asked finally.

"I dunno, just, odd." Remus replied after some time.  "Something's different."

"Are you feeling ok?" Sirius asked looking slightly concerned for his friend.

"Yeah," James continued.  "We were in the lake for quite a while, after all.  Maybe you're sick?"

Remus shook his head and looked around again.

"Yeah," he said with slight hesitation.  "I guess I'm just tired or something."

They continued down the hall in silence, their footsteps echoing eerily off the walls.


	2. Meeting Malfoy

Disclaimer: Spoogal and I don't own this and we never will.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus continued to walk down the halls of Hogwarts castle. Ever since Remus had alerted them to the fact that Hogwarts seemed different, they had been looking for some differences.  
  
"I am a little cold." Sirius said shivering.  
  
Remus gave him a look. "Sirius, we were in that frigid lake for awhile. Do you think that might be the reason?"  
  
Sirius glowered at Remus. "Thanks for your philosophy Remy it really helped." He said somewhat dryly.  
  
Remus shrugged and kept following James and Sirius down the hall.  
  
"Oi, isn't that Malfoy?" James asked, pointing at a blonde boy walking towards them.  
  
Sirius and Remus nodded.  
  
"He looks.odd." Remus said, squinting to get a better look.  
  
James and Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Remus, did you hit your head mate?" James asked,  
  
"Remy, that is Malfoy; who else has hair like that?" Sirius asked him.  
  
Remus sighed; he was the more perceptive one of the lot. "I just meant that he looks a little different. Who are those people he is with anyway?"  
  
James shrugged "Who cares? Lucius is a seventh year; they are probably just some people from his year or a few years below."  
  
"Remy, I think you are confused. That is obviously Malfoy look at him. Are you getting sick? Is it almost the full moon or something?" Sirius asked; not convinced that anything was different.  
  
Remus glared at Sirius "No that was two nights ago; remember?" he still looked slightly pale from his monthly curse.  
  
They continued walking and soon, ran into Malfoy and the two people he was with.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" James snapped when Malfoy stopped in front of them.  
  
"Nothing Potter; am I not allowed to stop and have a friendly chat?" he sneered. "And who are these two lowlifes you are with? I though a Mudblood like Granger was bad enough; but this one looks half dead." He said indicating Remus.  
  
Remus tensed at Malfoy's words but said nothing. He was contemplating over who Granger was; he didn't know any Muggle Borns with Granger as their sur name or their first name.  
  
"Leave him alone Malfoy." Sirius warned; he didn't like people picking on his friends.  
  
Malfoy grinned and turned his attention from James to Sirius. "Who are you; another one of Potter's lackeys?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes "Don't play games Malfoy." He snapped  
  
Malfoy's expression changed to one of slight confusion. "Honestly though; who are you?"  
  
Sirius sighed "Sirius Black. You are thick; do you know that?"  
  
James snickered and Remus's brow knit in confusion.  
  
Malfoy burst out laughing. "What do you think I am? Sirius Black; yeah that's a good one. Well I can't wait to tell Lupin that his friend is back from the dead." He looked at his friends "Come on Crabbe; Goyle let's go."  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus watched as Malfoy and his friends walked down the hall laughing. They were all completely confused.  
  
"Back from the dead?" Sirius asked  
  
"Tell Lupin?" Remus asked  
  
James shrugged "Come on, let's go to the common room; we need to work on Sirius's spell."  
  
Sirius glared "Nothing was wrong with my spell." He protested as they headed to the common room.  
  
Remus snorted "Sure Sirius."  
  
"Mate, we were transported into the lake!" James exclaimed laughing.  
  
Sirius shivered, "Don't remind me."  
  
The three continued down the hall and they heard a boy talking. They were about to turn around and leave until they heard their names mentioned.  
  
"Yes, I got a letter from Lupin saying that he was coming to Hogwarts for Christmas. He said he is bored in the Black manor; with Sirius dead and all. I feel bad for Remus; first my dad, now my godfather." The boys tone got a little more hesitant and sorrowful towards the end.  
  
"Don't blame yourself Harry; he died saving your life. Voldemort would have killed you!" they heard a girl say to the boy who had spoken before.  
  
"This is all Pettigrew's fault! That stupid rat! He betrayed my mum and dad if Sirius had been Secret Keeper James and Lily Potter would still be alive!!" the boy, Harry, seemed to be losing his temper.  
  
"Shh Harry; people aren't supposed to know." Another boy whispered.  
  
"Yes Harry; shut up. Ranting isn't going to bring Sirius or your father back to life." The girl chided.  
  
Harry must have nodded because the other boy said. "Good, let's go to the common room then."  
  
When James, Sirius, and Remus heard their foot steps retreat they looked at each other with wide eyes. None of them knew what had happened but they decided that they needed to figure it out; and fast. 


	3. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: *looks at fanfic* *blinks* *looks at Harry Potter book* Nup.  Don't own it.**

Chapter 3

"Let's follow them." James said.

"Follow them?  Why would we want to do that?" asked Sirius.

"Because, you git, they seem to be under the impression that you and I are dead." James replied with a slight roll of his eyes.  "Also, they act like they know us, but I'm pretty sure I've never seen them around before.  What if this is some trick by that Voldemort guy?"

"Don't be daft!" Sirius exclaimed.  "Why would some wanna-be dark lord want to kill us?  Besides, they're just kids!"

Remus shut them both up by pointing out that there was something not right in the castle, and that if they wanted to find out what was going on, they should probably catch up with those other kids before they disappeared around the corner.

They ran after the three kids they'd heard talking.  When they got near, Sirius held up a hand, signalling for James and Remus to be quiet and follow him.  The latter two exchanged glances and crept along behind him.

Sirius snuck up behind the boy he'd heard referred to as Harry and yelled "Boo!" in his ear.

Harry swore and spun around, his friends quickly following suit.  Now that they could see Harry's face, Sirius, James and Remus stared at him in confusion.  Harry and his friends were staring at Sirius in shock, having not yet noticed James or Remus.

"S-S-Sirius?" Harry managed to stutter.

"The one and only." Sirius said proudly before the strangeness of it really hit him.  "Hang on, who are you?  How do you know my name?  Why do you look like James?"

Harry blinked, then turned and sprinted away in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"What's with him?" Sirius asked the remaining two.

One of them, a red-headed boy with freckles who, as Remus noted with interest, bore a strange resemblance to Arthur Weasely, simply stood gaping speechlessly at Sirius.  The other, a girl with bushy brown hair, seemed to have just noticed James and Remus.  She wasn't quite so speechless.

"Are you who we think you are?" she asked a little uncertainly.

James rolled his eyes at this statement.  "You know, that has to be one of the stupidest questions I've ever heard."

"And you have to be one of the rudest people I've ever met." the girl shot back.

"Who do you think we are?" Remus asked.  "And who are you?"

"Well, um," the girl seemed to be at a loss for words.

"You look a whole lot like James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but you couldn't possibly be them!" supplied the red-head, coming out of his daze.

"We look like them because we _are_ them, genius." Sirius informed them a little more sarcastically than was necessary.  "Who are you, and how do you know us?"

"I think we had better go and find Professor McGonagall." the girl replied faintly.

They began walking at a brisk pace towards McGonagall's office, with Sirius and James still trying to get answers.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger and he's Ron Weasely." the girl informed quickly.

"But you can't be a Weasely!" James said in confusion.  "The only Weasely at Hogwarts is Arthur!"

"Arthur Weasely's my dad." said Ron with a frown.

Remus stopped very suddenly with a look of horror on his face.  "Guys?"

The others turned to face him.

"Er, Ron, Hermione, this is going to sound a bit, well, odd," he said sheepishly.  "But, is James Potter your friend Harry's father?"

"Yes, everyone knows that." Ron replied.

"And Arthur Weasely is your father?"

"Yeah."

Remus paled dramatically.  "Oh no."

James, Sirius and Hermione seemed to catch on.

"This can't be a good thing." Hermione breathed.

"What?" asked Ron.  "Did I miss something?"

"Oh Ron!  Isn't it obvious?" Hermione cried as the five of them began to run.

"What?  Isn't what obvious?"

They crashed into McGonagall's office.  The professor looked up from her desk and nearly fainted with shock.

"Oh my." she muttered.

"Professor?" James prompted, staring a little.  "Er, what's going on?"

"Perhaps we ought to visit the headmaster." McGonagall sighed.

**Nakhti**** – Thanks so much for your detailed reviews!  *blushes* We're very flattered you like it so much!  It's a bummer that Sirius died. *cries***

**Sniffy – Glad you like the story!  Thanks for your review.**

**Bloodfang**** – Thanks for reviewing!  Was that ok?  We'll be posting chapter 4 shortly.**

**byttmeo7 – Thankyou! We'll try to continue updating quickly.**

**J.E.A.R.Potter**** – Thanks for your review!   There's more coming soon.**

**na**** - *grins* we are happy you like it, but we are going to finish it at our own pace.**

**Sea-Turtles – Yay you like it!  We will continue it *holds up hand* I solemnly swear.**

**Lillin**** – we will keep it going, don't worry. *grins***

**Topaz Waters – *blinks* intriguing?  COOLY!!! *looks at Sploogal* our fic is intriguing!!!**

**Hoover - *pets my personal cliff hanger* they are just so wonderful.  Anyways we are happy.**


	4. No Really, Who Are You?

Disclaimer: do you think we own this? *blinks* if you do, you are daft.

Chapter 4

Professor McGonagall led Hermione, Ron, Sirius, James and Remus from her office and down the corridor. None of them spoke the entire time they were following her. She halted when they reached a statue of a Phoenix.

"Cockroach Cluster." She said and the statue started to move upwards revealing a spiral staircase. "Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." She said; then turned on her heels and left. 

Hermione stepped on the staircase closely followed by Ron. Remus got on after them and James and Sirius went up reluctantly. 

Hermione opened the door and stepped tentatively into the office. "Professor Dumbledore…sir?" she called softly.

Ron followed her through the door and noticed Professor Dumbledore in his chair talking to someone. "Hermione," he whispered "he is talking to someone; maybe we should wait."

"Don't be stupid," she whispered back 

Remus stepped off the stairs and into the office. He didn't say anything and went over to where Hermione and Ron were having a whisper fight.

James opened the door and walked into the room; he didn't notice that Dumbledore had a visitor. "Professor, what is going on?" he asked; completely clueless that he was interrupting.

Sirius opened the door just as Professor Dumbledore turned around in his chair. 

"Well this is odd." Dumbledore said softly.

Remus shrank back into the shadows of the office trying to figure out what was going on. He turned the thoughts over in his head; he figured that Sirius got the spell wrong and sent them forward in time. 

"Who are you talking to Dumbledore?" asked a voice 

"It is Ron, Hermione, and…some others." Dumbledore said, still confused about what was happening. 

The person, who had spoken, stepped out from where they were standing so as to get a better look. "Oh hello Hermione; hello Ron." The person looked around "Where is Harry?"

Hermione smiled slightly, "He went to the common room…er…" she still was a little uncomfortable calling this person by his first name.

Ron rolled his eyes "He got scared by those three and ran off. I thought Harry said you were coming during the break Remus?" 

Remus sighed "I came early because the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor is quitting at the end of term and Professor Dumbledore asked me to take the job." He peered into the shadows trying to see who was hiding. He hadn't noticed James and Sirius yet but that didn't last long.

Sirius's eyes widened and he punched James in the arm "Mate, we are definitely not in our time anymore."

James nodded dumbly and looked over where the younger Remus was hiding in the shadows. He went over and pulled him over to where he and Sirius were standing. "You were right mate." James whispered.

The older Remus looked at Sirius and nearly fainted. He then noticed James and himself; he looked at Dumbledore who had started chuckling. "I do not find this very funny Albus." He muttered

Dumbledore smiled "Sit down all of you I will explain." They all obeyed, except for the younger Remus who had to be forced into a chair by Sirius. "Now that you are all settled I will tell you what happened.

            Roughly thirty years ago, James, Sirius and Remus were lost for a few weeks. None of us could find them even when we did a summoning charm to help us look."

            "I don't remember any of this." The older Remus interrupted

            Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Let me finish; well, after a few weeks they returned but were unable to tell us where they were. We had suspected that Lord Voldemort had tried to learn something from them, so they were put under surveillance. Now of course I know what happened all those years ago."

            The six nodded dumbly and looked at Dumbledore.

            "How are they going to go back?" Hermione asked; regaining her voice first.

            "I do not know Hermione." He looked at James, Sirius and young Remus. "You are going to attend all of the sixth year classes until we can figure out how to send you back."

            Sirius groaned "But Professor…" he started to protest

            "No Sirius, you can not just wander the halls until we figure this out. It would be suspicious and people would wonder who you were."

            Sirius sighed and shared a look with James. "Well, at least Snape isn't here." He said cheerfully. 

            "Yes but that Malfoy boy is. Who is he anyway?" he asked Hermione 

            "Er…that was Draco, Lucius Malfoy's son."

            He nodded "Oh that explains it."

            "What happened to Snape?" Sirius asked "Is he dead?" he said, trying to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

            The older Remus paled slightly and turned to Dumbledore. "I had forgotten how much they hated Severus."

            Dumbledore nodded, "Severus Snape is a Professor and is to be treated with respect." He said shortly

            Ron snorted and earned himself a glare from the older Remus, "Sorry…Professor." He muttered

            "Also, you will call Remus; Professor Lupin because that is who he is." Dumbledore said with authority.  

            Sirius and James didn't know how to react. They had Remus sitting right next to them, and then they had an older wearier looking Remus, in front of them. 

            Hermione looked at Professor Lupin, "Um…Professor, I think you may need to talk to Harry."

            Lupin nodded "I know, after hearing Dumbledore's explanation, I think I understand."

            Dumbledore nodded at them "James, Sirius and Remus; follow Hermione and Ron to the Gryffindor common room. Make sure they are not questioned. Take them to the dormitory next to yours Ron."

            "But…" Ron was about to protest that there was no dormitory next to his but Dumbledore cut him off.

            "There is one there now. Off you go, Professor Lupin and I need to discuss some things."

            Ron, Hermione, James, Sirius, and Remus left Dumbledore's office and headed to the common room. 

            Professor Lupin turned to Dumbledore. "How are you going to explain this to the staff and students?"

            Dumbledore smiled "The staff will learn the truth about what has happened. Tonight at dinner I will introduce Jack, Orion, and Paul; our new exchange students." Dumbledore had a merry glint in his eyes.

            Professor Lupin nodded "Oh, I understand." 

Please read and review!!!


	5. And The Fun Begins

Disclaimer: *looks at Spoogal* do we own this? *shakes head* nope *looks at lawyers* NA NA NA NA NA NA *sticks out tongue*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sirius and James were in the middle of a record-breaking pillow-fight in the new dormitory that Ron had shown them when they heard a very loud knock on their door. Panting slightly, Sirius opened said door to reveal the slightly peeved faces of Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Would you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Hermione said grouchily.  
  
"Sorry babe, but we got no pyjamas." Sirius replied obnoxiously.  
  
"My name is Hermione. Use it." Hermione glared at him. "I am nobody's babe."  
  
James, now standing next to Sirius, looked between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Really?" he asked sounding a little put out. "Are you sure?"  
  
Hermione glared.  
  
"I thought you were Ronniekin's babe."  
  
Ron now joined in the glaring.  
  
"Oi, Remus!" Sirius shouted although Remus was standing barely 5 metres behind him. "What do you think? Is Hermione here Ron's babe?"  
  
"Er," Remus looked a little nervous.  
  
"Of course she is." James cut in.  
  
Ron was bright red by now.  
  
"Leave her alone you annoying git!" he said crossly. "And cut out the noise!"  
  
Ron and Hermione marched off towards their respective dormitories leaving Sirius and James slightly aghast.  
  
"Did you hear that?" James asked nobody in particular.  
  
"I heard that." Sirius said.  
  
"What did you hear?" James queried. "Because I'm sure I heard incorrectly."  
  
"I heard two tried teenagers telling you to shut up and let them get some sleep." Remus said before Sirius could answer James.  
  
"We still don't have panamas." Sirius pointed out.  
  
"I'm sure Dumbledore will take care of that soon." Remus sighed. "In the meantime, it won't hurt you to sleep in your robes for one night."  
  
Sirius and James grudgingly obliged.  
  
***  
  
Harry walked into the dorm that he shared with Ron and the other Gryffindor 6th years a few minutes later. Thinking (and hoping) that everyone was asleep already; he sat down on the edge of his bed, thinking about what Professor Lupin had just told him. Sirius, James and Remus had somehow managed to travel through time, and would be staying at Hogwarts for a while. Better yet, or worse still, depending on how you looked at it, they would be sharing most of their classes with Harry and his friends.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry jumped at the sound of Ron's voice.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ron asked sounding concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry replied. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Your dad and Sirius and Remus were making quite a racket up until a couple of minutes ago." Ron sounded annoyed. "Hermione and I went in to shut them up and, well, let's just say that Sirius and James are a little rude. That's putting it nicely, by the way."  
  
"Oh. Well, um, goodnight then."  
  
"G'night."  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Ron and Hermione steered Harry down to breakfast early, hoping to avoid the Marauders until Harry was a little less in shock, so they were a little annoyed to see that Remus, James and Sirius were already sitting at the Gryffindor table, making a lot of noise. Ron and Hermione sent frustrated looks their way before sitting at the opposite end of the table with Harry.  
  
"Why are we sitting all the way down here?" Harry asked glancing up at James and the others.  
  
"Because they're up there." Hermione told him gruffly.  
  
"My point." said Harry.  
  
"Think about it Harry." Hermione said slowly. "They're from the past. If we were to talk to them, we'd probably let something slip about their futures, and that could stuff everything up! You know how dangerous time travel is."  
  
"Professor Lupin told me last night that it won't matter what we tell them, because they'll just forget it when they go back. He says he doesn't remember any of this, but he knows that the three of them did disappear for a while when they were that age. That means this isn't just a mistake - it's meant to happen."  
  
Ron seemed to accept this, but Hermione still looked somewhat sceptical. She didn't have a chance to argue though, as Dumbledore called for silence. The Great Hall had filled up while they had been talking.  
  
"As some of you may have noticed already, we have three new students in our midst." Dumbledore said, gesturing towards James, Sirius and Remus. "Jack, Orion and Paul are exchange students, and they will be staying at Hogwarts for a while. I expect you will all treat them with respect as you do each other."  
  
Ron nudged Harry as Dumbledore finished speaking. "Check out Snape's face!"  
  
Harry looked up at Snape to see him glaring at James and Sirius.  
  
"That glare's worse than the one he usually reserves for you mate!" Ron said with a laugh.  
  
When the Marauders had finished stuffing their faces, they went in search of Harry. They found him quickly, of course.  
  
"Hi Harry." James said in a low voice.  
  
"Err, hi."  
  
James laughed. "Did I scare you yesterday? Ha. You scared me too."  
  
Harry was speechless.  
  
"So," Sirius said quietly, so as not to be heard by the students who were sitting near them. "You're Pronglet, huh?"  
  
Harry blushed slightly. "Um, I guess so."  
  
"Tell, me," Sirius said, taking a seat next to Harry. "Who's the lucky lady?"  
  
James blanched. "Siri- err, I mean, Orion!"  
  
Sirius looked innocently at James and batted his eyelashes. "Yes Jacky?"  
  
James glared. "I don't think we really need to know who -"  
  
"But of course we do!" Sirius said happily. "Harry, who's your mother?"  
  
Remus thought Harry looked a little sad as he answered, "Lily Potter."  
  
"Lily Potter?" Sirius repeated, noticing Harry's eyes for the first time. "As in, Lily used-to-be-called-Evans Potter?"  
  
Harry nodded and Sirius winked at James.  
  
"Knew you had it in you mate."  
  
James looked triumphant. Remus, however, simply rolled his eyes and went to sit next to Hermione.  
  
"Sorry about last night. They can be a bit, well, over-enthusiastic." he said apologetically.  
  
"That's ok." Hermione said, perfectly willing to forgive Harry's father and godfather. "I'm assuming you have the same classes as us?"  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"We'd better get to potions then."  
  
"Right, who's teaching?" Remus asked.  
  
"Professor Snape."  
  
"Oh no." Remus exclaimed. "James and Sirius are not going to like that."  
  
***  
  
The group of 6 sat in potions a short while later. The Marauders had found everything that they would need (books, clothes, quills, etc.) in their dormitories when they'd returned from breakfast. Since the potions textbook had changed somewhat since their own time, they sat flicking through it while they waited for Snape to arrive.  
  
When Snape did arrive, he began to lecture the class on the importance of maintaining an even temperature underneath their cauldrons, completely ignoring his new students. Not at all to their surprise, Harry, Ron and Hermione saw that Sirius and James were not paying the slightest bit of attention to Snape. They had their heads together and were whispering to each other. Remus, too, looked as though he was paying more attention to James and Sirius than to Snape, though he wasn't joining in their conversation.  
  
Suddenly, James grinned and nodded to Sirius, and the next moment, the three of them looked like the perfect students: Parchment and quills out, taking notes.  
  
Harry saw Snape send a suspicious glance towards the group of studious boys. If he didn't know better, he would have said that he looked a little nervous.  
  
A few minutes later, Snape's nose began to look a little larger than it had been. Harry dismissed it as a trick of the light until another few minutes later. By that time, Snape's nose was at least three times bigger that it had started, and Snape had noticed it. He looked furiously at James, Sirius and Remus, who were all concentrating very hard on their potions books.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor and a detention, courtesy of your lovely swelling charm Orion. Class dismissed." With that, Snape swept out of the classroom, staggering under the weight of his gigantic nose.  
  
Response to reviewers  
  
Keronshara: Sorry about the mistake it was an accident.  
  
J.E.A.R Potter: Here is a little bit of "Jack, Orion, and Paul" *grins*  
  
Nakhti: We seem to update faster since there are two of us.although, that might change since Star is lazy. *Star grins*  
  
LadyoftheLake: Well, here is some more. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
H.S: *grins* here is more!!!!  
  
Jewel Valentine: *blinks* it is cool? *grins at Spoogal* our fic it cool!!!! 


	6. Professor Lupin

Disclaimer: Ugh I hate these things. We don't, never have, and never will own Harry Potter. *glowers*

Chapter 6

The three Marauders followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to their next class. 

"Did you have to do that to Snape?" Remus asked groaning.

Sirius grinned "Of course I did Remy."

James snickered "Why wouldn't he?"

Remus let out an exasperated sigh and walked over to Hermione. "What class is next?" he asked her.

She smiled slightly, "Defense against the Dark Arts." She replied 

"With Professor Lupin." Ron added

Remus paled and looked as though he was about to faint. 

"I thought Remus said he wasn't going to start that class until the beginning of next term." Harry said

Hermione rolled her eyes "Don't you listen to people anymore Harry?" she sighed "Well Professor O'Dell quit; she said something about evil minions haunting her."

Ron laughed "She was a bit of a nutter. You would think she had seen a ghost before."

Hermione shrugged, "Yes, you would."

Harry cast a glance back at James and Sirius. They both had their heads together and were whispering. Harry tapped Remus on the shoulder, "Is that a good sign?" he asked, pointing at them.

Remus shook his head, "Not normally." 

Harry stopped for a second, waiting for them to catch up to him. "Er… Si-Orion what are you two plotting? You do know that Remus is our next teacher and that he knows your pranks."

Sirius shrugged "We don't tell out ideas to non-marauders." He turned back to James "Do you have the map with you?"

James dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment and held it up for Sirius to see. "Of course mate, never leave home without it. I do wish I had my cloak though." 

Sirius sighed "Well you can't really walk around with that thing in your pocket now can you?"

James shrugged "I still wish I had it."

Harry heard them and looked at the piece of parchment. "The Marauders Map!" he said involuntarily.

James looked at him suspiciously "What do you know about it?" 

Harry shrugged "I have it up in my dormitory; along with the cloak."

Sirius got an evil twinkle in his eye "Do you now? This is turning out better than I expected." He looked at James "Prongs, your son is brilliant."

Harry rolled his eyes; he wasn't sure if he liked the young Sirius as much as the older one who had died. His eyes grew sorrowful and he walked quickly to catch up with Hermione and Ron.

After walking for three minutes more, they arrived at the classroom and were greeted by Professor Lupin.

Professor Lupin stood at the front of the class smiling wearily. "Hello everyone; it is good to be back at Hogwarts to teach you all again." Some of the Gryffindors let out a whoop of joy. "I had not planned on returning to teach you but since your last teacher quit, Professor Dumbledore asked me to come back." He sighed, "I welcome our exchange students and I am happy to see you are settling in." he gave a pointed look at James and Sirius. "Everyone take out your wands please."

Everyone reached into their bags and pulled out their wands. They hadn't had a practical lesson since the Moody imposter had taught them; or if you had been in the DA, since Harry taught them. 

Sirius walked over to James and exchanged a look; this was going to be fun.

"I have brought in another Bogart for us to practise on." He turned to the class "You do remember when we did Bogart's don't you?" the class nodded in agreement, and Professor Lupin smiled. "Well since Lord Voldemort has returned I have decided to help you defeat some of the creatures that work for him." He looked around the room and spotted Harry. "Harry, come here for a minute please." Harry walked over to Professor Lupin. "Lord Voldemort uses Dementors to help him and since Harry fears Dementors, I decided we can practise." He looked at Harry "You don't mind do you Harry?" 

Harry shook his head "No Rem-Professor Lupin." 

Professor Lupin smiled slightly at Harry then turned back to the class. "The Bogart is in this briefcase but first I think we should learn the Patronus Charm. Everyone take out your wand and say Expecto Patronum."

The class held out their wands and began to say the spell. Some of them already knew it, since they had been part of the DA the year before.     

Throughout the period Professor Lupin had been trying to avoid James and Sirius. He had lost Sirius a few months ago and still missed his friend very much. James had been dead for so long that to see him alive again, was slightly unnerving. When there were only ten minutes left in the period James waved Professor Lupin over to where he was.

Professor Lupin walked over to where they were working on the charm. "Yes Jack?" he asked him

James looked at him, "We were just wondering," He said, indicating himself and Sirius

"Yes?" Professor Lupin asked as though he was talking to a complete stranger and not a friend who had been dead for many years.

"Well, if you are here, and Snape is here; where am I, Siri-Orion, and Peter?" James asked

Professor Lupin sighed, "Ask Harry, or come talk to me later. Right now, isn't the best time."

James nodded "Ok," when Professor Lupin turned to leave James got a devilish grin on his face. "Moony."

Professor Lupin smiled softly and turned around. "Yes?" 

James grinned "Just making sure." 

Professor Lupin rolled his eyes and walked away muttering "Same old James."

A few minutes later the class was over and the students left. 

Harry stayed behind to talk with Professor Lupin. He watched as Remus, Hermione, Sirius, Ron and James left the class room and headed to lunch. He walked over to Professor Lupin and stood by his desk. "Er…Remus?" he asked

Professor Lupin looked up, "Yes Harry?"

Harry sighed, "I am sort of confused. It is sort of strange to have lost Sirius only a few months ago and now to see him, my erm…father, and you; at my age." He shrugged "I don't really know how to respond."

Professor Lupin nodded and lifted his arm as though to give Harry a hug, but decided against it. "It is strange for me too Harry. I remember going to school with them, I remember the pranks they played, and I remember when they died."

Harry nodded solemnly, "It is a good thing Pettigrew isn't with them, I would murder him." He said seriously.

Professor Lupin sighed, "He was not bad when he was a kid. He was much like Neville Longbottom."

Harry looked up at him and met his eyes, "Neville, is not a coward. Just because Professor Snape scares him, he isn't good in some classes, and he isn't as smart; doesn't make him like Wormtail."

Professor Lupin smiled, "I know," he said simply "I know."

Harry nodded, "Is there any new news from the Order?"

Professor Lupin shook his head. "Nothing."

Harry nodded, "I better go and catch up with Ron and Hermione then." He said gloomily.

Professor Lupin nodded, "Alright Harry." He watched Harry leave and went back to his work. 'Sirius,' he thought 'if only you were here to see yourself and James. You would be surprised at how much you have changed from when you were a younger kid.'

Professor Lupin sighed; he knew that one of the reasons the adult Sirius had changed so much, was because he was accused of betraying his best friend and being sent to Azkaban. Looking at the young Sirius he felt terrible about knowing his fate. He shook his head, 'if only James and Sirius were still alive' he thought 'then things would be different.'

Please Review!!!!  Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  I (Sploogal this time) would say thanks to each individual one in the replies below, but there are only so many ways you can say it before it gets boring.

girlknight – Sploogal loves the name Paul too.  *grins*  He's really cute.  *blushes*  How did we meet?  Well, we didn't actually.  Not in person anyway.  We both write our own stuff for ff.net and we ended up emailing each other about the co-writing thing, and The Maraderettes was born.

darkdestiny2000 – Here's an update. *big grin* Hope you still like it!

phredtheflyingmonkey – Woohoo!  You like it!  Yeah!  *jumping up and down*

TheSilverLady - *looks at Star* It's not just good, its very good!  *victory dance*

Bloodfang – Oh yes, wouldn't it be great if we could actually see Snape's big nose?

Sea-Turtles – Hope you liked the Snivellus encounter.  The Remus/Lupin bit shouldn't be too confusing after a while.

Walking Censure – We think that Sirius and James would have been a little arrogant and all that though, because they definitely were in their fifth year, but not so much in their seventh (judging by the fact that Lily went out with James in seventh year).  They would have been somewhere in between at this time.  There will be pranks, but they probably won't be too over-the-top given the situation.  We know lot's of people don't agree with leaving Peter out, but he is very difficult to write as a good person.  He will be mentioned by the marauders though, don't worry.  Hope that clears things up.

Nakhti – Once again, thanks for your fantastic review!  Hope you liked this chapter.

theweaselytwins – Wow.  You think it's cool!  *grins*  Yay!

JewelValentine - *blinks* *stares* Are you sure you're not high?  *shrugs*  Ok.  You have a good point with the quidditch.  I (Sploogal) hadn't even thought of that.  Will talk it over with Star.

Hoover – Thanks for the idea *smiles* but we like it the way it is.

jennifer – Another update.  Hope you like it. *big grin*

J.E.A.R.Potter – Yes, you got it right.  Sirius is Orion, James is Jack, and Remus is Paul.  Hope it doesn't get too confusing.


	7. Late, Lamented and Lifeless

**Disclaimer: Nup. Don't own it.**

**A/N Sorry to those of you who read this before.**** I (Star) take full responsibility *sad face* I am really sorry you guys.**

Chapter 7

Ron and Hermione were talking to Remus outside the Defense classroom while they were waiting for Harry. Sirius and James, apparently uninterested in the conversation, had already gone to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Wait, I don't get it." Ron said. "How can an incorrect banishing spell possibly be enough to send you three through time? Even if it was enough, I was under the impression that you guys were good at magic."

Remus blushed slightly. "I wasn't just a simple banishing spell, really. Half of it was something from an old charms book and the other half was something Sirius made up."

"Wait, you actually trusted Sirius to do something properly?" Hermione asked, astounded. "And did you just say that Sirius _made up_ a charm?"

"Sure, why not? Out of everything that we do at school, charms and pranking Slytherins are his two best subjects." Remus said with a laugh. "Besides, he hasn't gotten us killed yet, so I figure we're doing ok."

Ron laughed as Harry came to join them.

"What's funny?" he asked as they started walking towards the Great Hall.

"Remus, actually." Hermione said. "He was telling us about the charm they used that got them here."

"Oh, right."

When they entered the Great Hall, they were met one of the strangest scenes they'd ever witnessed. A lot of girls and even some of the boys were standing on benches and tables as they shrieked at the bright blue mice that seemed to cover the floor and the tiny bug-like things that were zooming around in the air. Everyone seemed to be wearing technicoloured robes and red hair dye and the Slytherins had red and gold tiaras stuck to their heads.

Snape was furiously trying every charm he knew to remove the tiaras and mice and return the colours to normal, helped by a few other staff members, but nothing seemed to do it. They were stuck that way until the charms wore off.

James and Sirius were sitting in the midst of the chaos, calmly eating their meals as though this were nothing out of the ordinary. Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes and he walked into the hall, followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione. Their robes and hair changed colours as they passed though the doorway.

They quickly waded through the sea of blue mice to where James and Sirius were sitting.

"Why do I get the impression that you're behind this?" Harry asked them.

James and Sirius looked outraged and shocked.

"You accuse _us_ of making this -" James gestured to the blue mice "Disgusting, disease carrying, food nibbling sea of rodents?"

"You think we'd actually want to change the colours of our most beautiful school robes?" Sirius added.

"In other words, yes." Remus said, still rolling his eyes as he sat down and began spooning out some food for himself.

James and Sirius exchanged identical evil grins and returned their attention to their meals.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down opposite James and Sirius. They wanted to be able to keep an eye on them so as not to be at the butt end of any pranks.

Sirius caught Harry watching him wearily. "What's the matter?" he asked. "You don't think we'd prank _you_, do you Pronglet?"

"The Prongs from his time has probably already told him about all of our pranks anyway." Remus pointed out.

Harry fell quiet and refused to make eye contact with any of the marauders. Ron noticed this and frowned at Remus.

"That's not funny."

"What's not funny?" asked Remus.

"What you said about Harry's dad." Hermione joined in. "You should know -"

Harry cut her off. "I don't think Dumbledore told them."

Hermione fell silent.

"Told us what?" Sirius demanded.

"This has to do with where Sirius and Peter and I are, hasn't it?" James said suspiciously.

"Can we talk about this later please?" Ron asked.

The marauders nodded confused agreement and the 6 teens returned to their meals in silence. That is, until Professor McGonagall showed up.

"Jack, Orion and Paul." she started.

"Yes professor?" James asked innocently.

"I have reason to believe that you three are behind this." she continued.

"Behind what professor?" Sirius asked innocently as one of the tiny bug-like things hit his forehead and fell to the ground, leaving a bright blue spot where it had hit.

McGonagall glared at him. "Do not play games with me Orion."

James and Sirius still looked the perfect pictures of innocence as Remus banged his head lightly on the table.

"The three of you will be serving detentions tomorrow night with Mr Filch." McGonagall informed them.

"But professor," Sirius started.

McGonagall sent him her best death glare, but he kept on talking.

"That's not very fair. Remus had nothing to do with this. He didn't even know about it."

The professor's face softened a little.

"In that case, he is excused from detention." she said. "But I expect the two of you to be outside Mr Filch's office at eight o'clock tomorrow evening."

"Yes professor." Sirius and James said in unison.

"Now, tell me how to get rid of this." she demanded.

Sirius and James exchanged glances.

"You can't."

"Can't?" she repeated weakly.

"It'll wear off after a while." Sirius assured her.

McGonagall seemed to have expected an answer similar to this one, as she walked off muttering about marauders not leaving her alone even in her old age.

***

(Later that evening)

"So, are you going to tell us where we are?" James asked Harry as the group of 6 worked on various homework assignments in the Common Room.

"Err," Harry started, confused. "You're in the Gryffindor Common Room."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What my dear friend here means is where are old-we?"

"Padfoot and Prongs senior!" James added.

"Well, the thing about that is," Hermione started.

"They're dead." Ron said flatly.

James stared. "Dead? As in, dead? As a doornail?"

Sirius joined in. "You mean, deceased?"

"No more?"

"Dead and gone?"

"Dead and buried?"

"Lifeless?"

"Breathless?"

"Extinct?"

"Inanimate?"

"Stone cold dead?"

"Late?"

"Lamented?"

"Perished?"

"Stop it!" Harry yelled.

A few people looked up to see what he was yelling about and he lowered his voice.

"Just stop it, ok?" he said angrily.

James and Sirius looked at little shocked, though whether this was because their older selves were dead or because they'd just been told to stop was open to debate. All the same, they fell silent for a moment.

"How?" asked Remus.

"Voldemort." Harry replied.

Ron shuddered at the name.

"Voldemort?" Sirius asked. "Isn't he that nutter behind all those murders?"

"We're at war with him now." Hemione told him.

"Where's Wormtail then?" James asked, looking as though he wasn't sure if he wanted an answer.

Harry looked furious. "That rat? It's his fault my mum and dad died!"

"His fault?" Sirius asked.

"He sold them to you-know-who." Ron clarified.

"I'm going to bed." Harry announced, packing up his things.

Sirius, James and Remus nodded, still slightly dazed.

"You ok mate?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. As he left, he heard Ron and Hermione explaining what had happened to his parents and Sirius.

Thanks to all reviewers!!! I (Star) have written the thank you notes you will find at the bottom. ENJOY!!!! 

P.s. REVIEW AGAIN!!!!!

WalkingCensure: Yays *grins* it was a great chapter. I hope you like this one. *giggles* I like the rhyming. Do it more often. Hehehe :-D

Amandinka: We will continue you. *holds hand up* I solemnly swear. :-) 

Nakhti: LOL yes I agree, it would be awkward. *shudders* I think you ESP is a little off…No offense or anything…

Darkdestiny: *grins* you like them! Well I will see what we can do. Probably not every day but quite often we will update. I promise! *Dances*

Jennifer: We will, *smiles* glad you like it.

Ee: Sorry we lost you. *shrugs* it wasn't our intention.

TheSilverLady: *cries* Yes poor Professor Lupin. 

SilverKnight7: Here is an update for you!

J.E.A.R Potter: *sobs* thank, I am happy you liked the chapter.

Girlknight: Well that is how I made it. *sticks tongue out* No just kidding, I did it that way so that Harry could show them how it is done. Don't worry; the next DADA will have everyone's Bogart turning into a Dementor. 

Miya-chan3: Does this chapter answer your question? *smiles

Hoover: *grins* yes you gave us an idea. How did you like this chapter?

Sea-Turtles: *smiles sadly* yes sadly, it is that way.

Silvercrystal77: Glad you like it. Yes, we are wondering where it will go too. *grins*

Bloodfang: hehehe they told them. What did you think? *grins* You like it now?

Padfootlover: *sniffles too* Yes it is sad. I love Sirius toos *cries* at least he will forever live on in our hearts. *Star grins at Sploogal* wasn't that corny? *Sploogal nods* *Star laughs* 


	8. 3am is a Very Silly Time to be Awake

Disclaimer: Er…IT IS OURS!!!! *looks at lawyers* o_O Never mind, it belongs to J.K Rowling 

A/N For those of you who read the previous chapter when it was one big jumble; it is the same chapter only it is straightened out. Sploogal fixed it. :-D I promise we didn't mess with it or change it.

Chapter 8

James and Sirius were silent as they sat in the common room. Everyone else had left them and the room was deadly silent. Remus had gone to bed hours ago as had Ron, Hermione, and Harry. 

James looked up at the clock; it was going on three A.M. He shook his head, still unable to comprehend that he had married Lily Evans, had a child with her, and then was murdered because one of his closest friends betrayed him. Why had he not had Sirius as his secret keeper; or Remus, why hadn't he had Remus do it? It was something that was going to haunt him and he knew it.

Sirius looked at the fire; he didn't know what to think. His best friend was going to die, he was going to be sent to Azkaban accused of the murder, and then he was going to die defending Harry. How was he supposed to take this? What about Remus? What about Peter? How could little Peter Pettigrew do something so terrible to his friends? These were thoughts that he didn't want to deal with, things that he didn't want to know.  

"Padfoot?" James asked softly

Sirius looked up, "Yes Prongs?"

"We need to talk to Remus." 

Sirius shrugged "He looked like he is taking things alright."

James shook his head, "No, I mean older Remus, Professor Lupin. He knows what happens he knows things that Harry, Ron, and Hermione can't fill us in on. We should ask him."

Sirius shook his head, "And say what? 'Oh hello Remus, never mind it is an ungodly hour but could you answer some questions for us? Perhaps on how things went after we were murdered and you lost your friends at the hand of a mad man?' Oh yeah James, that would be a pleasant conversation."

James shook his head, same old sarcastic Sirius no matter what. "No you git, more along the lines of things we haven't been told. You know, information; things that Remus knows that would explain what happened."

Sirius shrugged, "Alright, let's go."

James and Sirius got up, they seemed to forget it was three in the morning, and trudged down to Professor Lupin's room. 

When they got to the door Sirius knocked and waited for the door to open. 

The door slowly creaked open, tired eyes looked out at the two boys. "Come in," Professor Lupin said sleepily.

Sirius and James hesitated slightly, remembering it was extremely late (or early, depending on how you look at it). 

"Sit down, I will make some tea. What do you two need at three in the morning? Please tell me you didn't wake me up so that I would help you with a joke." Professor Lupin muttered.

Sirius and James half smiled but fixed a more serious look.

"We were wondering if you would tell us a little more about our future selves." James said. 

"Why?" Professor Lupin asked sharply.

Sirius was slightly taken aback by the tone Professor Lupin used but answered his question all the same. "Well, Harry, Ron, and Hermione told us that we are dead."

Professor Lupin nodded, "Yes, that is true." His eyes were full of pain and sorrow; it was obvious to James and Sirius that he missed his friends greatly.  

"Would you please tell us more about what happened?" James asked "Dumbledore is going to wipe our memories anyway; we might as well know what happened."

Professor Lupin nodded "Alright, take a seat and I will tell you a little more about what happened."

Sirius and James sat down and made themselves comfortable while they waited for Professor Lupin to begin.

"Where would you like me to start?" He asked

"From the beginning." Sirius said. 

"Well, once we had finished school at Hogwarts, things were getting worse. The killing of Muggles along with the torture was getting worse. Times were dark and it was hard to trust people; anyone could be a follower of Voldemort. We were still friends though, you, Peter and me.  We promised we would watch out for each other and that we could always rely on one another. Then James asked Lily to marry him. 

James and Lily had been head boy and head girl…"

Sirius wrinkled his nose "You were head boy?!"

James shoved him, "Let him finish."

Remus chuckled and continued "They had gotten together in our seventh year and we all accepted Lily as one of our friends. When they decided to get married Sirius was of course the best man. Peter and I were invited but we didn't have any major role in the wedding. 

By that time Peter was already working for Voldemort. He was feeding information about what was happening with our side and Voldemort was rewarding him for it."

"Why would Peter do that?!" James asked, "He was our friend we trusted him!"

Sirius growled "Now we know why his Animagus was a rat; he is a human one." 

Professor Lupin nodded sadly, "Yes, sometimes the ones we trust, we shouldn't."

"I noticed," Sirius said sardonically 

"Continue." James said 

Professor Lupin nodded, "Well after the wedding James and Lily moved into their house. Lily soon found out that she was pregnant with their first child. They decided to name Sirius Godfather to the baby and Peter and me Uncles. Their baby was born in July; they named him Harry James Potter. 

They decided that since they were parents they might as well go to school and get some jobs. James studied and became an Auror and Lily worked with Charms. I am not too sure what she did exactly. Well a few months after James started work they learned Voldemort was after them. Dumbledore suggested they go into hiding; they agreed.

From what I have found out, James asked Sirius to be secret keeper but Sirius refused; suggesting they use Peter instead. Sirius, James and I knew that there was a traitor among us but we didn't think it was Peter. Sirius thought it was me, and I thought it was Sirius. I found out later that it was Peter but Sirius found out Halloween of that next year.

Sirius told me this a little less that three years ago; he was going to Godric's Hollow to check on James, Lily, and Harry. When he got there he found the house in ruins he met Hagrid while he was there and asked for Harry. Hagrid told him that Professor Dumbledore wanted the baby and that they would tell Sirius about it later. Sirius gave Hagrid his flying motorcycle so that he could get Harry to Dumbledore safely." 

"A flying motorcycle? Wicked!" Sirius exclaimed. 

James grinned "That sounds great mate! I can't wait until you get one of those." 

Professor Lupin smiled "You get it when you move out. That should be about this summer."

James and Sirius stared at Professor Lupin. "Why do I move out?"

Professor Lupin smiled sadly "Your family." 

Sirius and James nodded "Yeah that makes sense."

Professor Lupin continued his story, "Well after Sirius gave his motorcycle away he went in search of Peter. He found him in a crowded street and was all set to kill him when Peter screamed that Sirius had murdered James and Lily Potter. Peter then blew up the street behind him, bit off his finger, and then transformed into a rat."

"Peter framed me?" Sirius asked baffled 

Professor Lupin nodded, "Yes, and he sold James and Lily to Voldemort."

Sirius nodded, at a loss for words. 

Professor Lupin smiled and continued where he left off, "Peter had killed thirteen Muggles when he blew up the street and it looked like Sirius had killed them. Ministry officials were soon swarming the streets and took Sirius away while he laughed like a maniac."

"He is a maniac." James muttered

Sirius glared and shoved him "I am not!"

Professor Lupin chuckled and shook his head. "You acted like one."

James's brows knit in confusion, "Why did he start laughing?" 

Professor Lupin shrugged "I guess because Peter had bested him." 

"Oh," both boys said together. 

"Well Sirius was taken directly to Azkaban without a trial." Professor Lupin started

"That's not fair!" Sirius protested "I didn't do anything wrong and I am taken away without a trial? Where is the justice in that?"

James was glaring, "How could they do that? How could they think Sirius would do something like that?"

Professor Lupin looked sad, "He was a Black."

"But I am different!" Sirius was practically screaming

"They can't judge him on his family! That isn't right! What did his parents think? What did my parents think?" James asked

Professor Lupin sighed, "Sirius's parents had disowned him by that time. And as for your family James, they died. Voldemort killed your parents a few years after we left Hogwarts."

James and Sirius both looked furious but they said nothing and let Professor Lupin continue with his story. 

"Harry was sent to live with Lily's sister, her husband and their son. Harry grew up in a family that hated wizards and hated him. He wasn't abused but he was neglected and grew up faster than most boys his age." Professor Lupin told them more about the trials Harry had been through. 

"What about you?" Sirius asked "What happened to you?"

Professor Lupin shrugged "I went from job to job. No one wanted to hire a werewolf."

"Oh, sorry Moony." James said.

Professor Lupin smiled slightly. "I got a job here three years ago and now I am teaching here again."

"Isn't that when Sirius escaped from Azkaban?" James asked

Remus nodded and explained everything about that year to them.

Please Review!!!! 

I (Star) am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was sleeping in the Everglades for the past few nights because my family decided to go camping. *shrugs* they are crazy. Please don't hate me for getting this out so late. Thanks to all of the reviewers!

 Sploogal's review responses (Now you know who's talking to you *grins*)

I'll say right here in advance, thanks to all reviewers.  I'm not very creative when it comes to inventing new ways to say thanks.

padfootlover – Yay!  Long live Sirius!

SilverKnight7 – Another update!  Hope you like it.

WalkingCensure – Yeah, we got the formatting fixed up now.  Easier on the eyes. *grins*

Kate the Tigeress – *big, teenage-Sirius style grin* Yay!

Nakhti – Don't worry, you're not a pain in the arse for commenting on that formatting problem.  That was our mistake.  Anyway, it's fixed now, so yeah.  Haha love that cheese/tuna sandwich thing!

Moni – You like it?  Really?  *dances* Yaaaaaay! *looks at Star* Moni likes it!

Ami-gryffindor89 – We're glad you like it!  Hope you continue to like it too!  *big grin*

seth blade – Cool!  Let us know when you have a fic up here!

HeLlO – Another update!

Kira R. Chan - *debates whether or not to give away secret* hmmm… *decides to give away secret* I used a thesaurus to find all those ways to say 'dead'.  *blushes*  I'm not that creative hehe.

Raven Potter Weasley – *looks at Star* Is there a pairing in this story that you haven't told me about?  *looks back at Raven* I don't think it's very fair to dislike a story just because of a pairing that the authors may or may not be heading towards, but I guess you're entitled to your opinion.  Thanks for not flaming though.

Rocky235 – Thanks for commenting on specific bits in the chapters that you liked!  It makes our job a lot easier if we know what we're doing right.  We're glad you like the way we write!

Dark Lady of Slytherin – You have a good point about it being less confusing if we'd given them false names with the same first letters as their real names, but I guess it's too late now.  Oh well.  We might get a bit of DA action in the next chapter or so.  No promises though!  We'll try not to make this 'the same old clichéd marauder fic'.  We want it to be unique!

Sailor J-chan/DuoxHilde 4eva – Well, we updated.  Sorry it took so long.

girlknight – Sorry about that problem with the chapter's bad formatting and disappearing.  It couldn't be helped.  We're glad you're not _really dead._

James Leigh - *blushes* *grins* Yay!  You like it!

Bloodfang – Here's what happens next: They all get married to each other and go on a honeymoon in Las Vegas and get drunk and… Oh, wait.  That's not right.  Whoops.  Sorry.  Seriously though, glad you like it.

Sea-Turtles – Here's more!  *mega-grin* Hope you like it!

J.E.A.R.K.Potter – I like sad.  Don't you like sad?  Well, I'm glad you like the story anyway!

Miya-chan3 – Here it is!  Another chapter!  Enjoy!

jennifer - *humungous grin* We'll try!

TheSilverLady - *does a happy dance* You make us so happy!

Hoover – Yes, McGonagall does know who Jack, Orion and Paul are.

darkdestiny2000 – Hope you liked this update too!

Miss Perfect – Sorry, but leaving people hanging is fun!  *giggles*

Nitte iz – *drools over Draco* There will be more Malfoy appearances coming up.

gloryqueen28 - *grins* I can't stop grinning either!  Your review did that to me!

jd anne – Sorry about the wait on this chapter.  Hope you liked it!


	9. Bonding With Each Other

**Disclaimer: For those of you with a brain, you realise that we do not own this. For those of you lacking in that department, please don't sue.**

**Chapter 9**

James, Sirius and Professor Lupin continued to talk until they noticed that there was sunlight lighting the room.

"I don't suppose you two got any sleep before you came to visit, did you?" Lupin asked.

"Not really, no." was the reply.

"Well, perhaps you'd better go back to your dormitory and see if you can catch a couple of hours before classes start." Lupin suggested. "You have my class first and I won't appreciate it if you decide to sleep during my lesson."

James and Sirius nodded and thanked the professor.

***

(back in the marauders' dorm)

Remus looked up from his book as Sirius and James walked in. He'd stayed up all night, reading and doing homework, trying not to think about what Ron and Hermione had told them.

"Hey. You two took your time getting back." Remus commented. "Where have you been all night?"

"Sorry. We thought you'd gone to sleep and we didn't want to wake you." Sirius said. "We went to see old-you to find out more about what happened."

"And?"

Sirius and James relayed the information back to their friend, who listened intently.

"We should get to breakfast." James commented when they'd finished, looking at his watch.

***

"There they are."

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been keeping an eye out for the marauders all morning. They had been early for breakfast before, but today they were very late and none of them looked like they'd gotten much sleep.

"They don't look too good." said Harry. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell them all that."

"They wanted to know." Ron reminded him. "And you know they wouldn't have shut up until we told them."

Harry shrugged.

James sat down next to Harry, grunting a sleepy "Good morning" before digging into his breakfast. Sirius and Remus did pretty much the same thing.

"You know, everyone's always saying how much you and James look alike, Harry, but that is just uncanny!" Ron said, looking between the two of them.

Harry and James looked at each other.

"That is so weird." said Harry.

"Yeah, but I bet we could have a lot of fun with it." James grinned evilly.

"Look over here you two. You know," Sirius said, carefully studying Harry's and James' features. "I bet that even the professors wouldn't be able to tell you two apart if it weren't for your eyes."

"And their hair." Remus corrected. "Jack's hair is messier."

James mussed up Harry's hair. "Now it's not."

"Hey!" cried Harry, trying with little success to flatten his hair again.

"Stop that! It looks better that way." James told him, and messed it up again.

Harry glared. James poked his tongue out at him and returned to his breakfast.

Harry left the hall with Ron and Hermione a short while later.

"You know, Professor Lupin told me last year that Sirius and my dad had been pretty obnoxious when they were our age, but this is just ridiculous!" Harry said with a hint of annoyance as they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower to collect their things for classes. "They're really starting to get on my nerves."

Hermione turned away and stifled a laugh. Ron didn't even bother to disguise his own laugh, and Harry looked at him angrily.

"Why do you find this so funny?" he demanded.

"Well, it's a bit ironic, isn't it Harry?" Hermione told him. "I guess it's pretty mean of me to put it like this, but you've always wanted to meet your dad, right?"

Harry nodded.

"And now that you finally get to meet him, you wish that he'd leave."

Harry frowned. "It's not like that! I mean, I'm glad he's here and all, but he _is_ annoying, and it's not the same as it would be if he was Professor Lupin's age, like he's meant to be."

"Sorry Harry." Ron said a little sheepishly. "It's just really weird seeing the two of you together."

***

(before Defence class)

"It's Jack, right?"

James spun around to face the speaker.

"Yeah, that's right."

"I'm Dean." said the boy, sticking out a hand.

James shook Dean's hand. "Hi."

"You look a lot like Harry Potter." Dean commented. "Are you a relative of his?"

James had been wondering how long it would be before someone asked this question. "Err, sort of, yes."

Harry was standing nearby and, having heard the conversation, decided to join in. Maybe they could have some fun after all.

"We're very distant relations." he informed Dean. "Fifth cousins, twice removed. Something like that, right Jack?"

"Yeah, something like that." James repeated.

"You look like twins." Seamus had decided to join in too. "Are you sure you're not long lost brothers or anything?"

Harry laughed. "Pretty sure, yes."

James looked at Seamus thoughtfully. "Do you really think we could pass for twins?"

Seamus nodded.

"Hey Orion!" James called. "Get over here!"

Sirius came quickly. "What is it?"

James turned to his friend and the two of them began whispering conspiratively. A while later, Sirius grabbed Harry's head and held him still while he studied his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, looking at Sirius as though he were completely mental.

"Wait and see, Pronglet." Sirius replied, still staring at Harry's eyes. "Wait and see."

A moment later, Sirius released Harry and turned back to James. Soon after that, Professor Lupin showed up and the class filed inside. Sirius and James hung back for a few moments. When they entered the classroom, Sirius sat at the back of the classroom with Remus, and James sat next to Harry.

Professor Lupin began to call the role. When he got down to "Potter, Harry" two voices called out "Here."

Harry looked over at James and found himself staring in a mirror. James' eyes were a startling emerald green, and the small differences in the shape of his face that had been there before were gone. Before Harry could open his mouth to speak, James had pulled his face into a look of annoyance.

"What are you playing at, Jack?" James demanded of him. "I'm Harry!"

Harry was shocked. "No you're not! I am!"

"I'm pretty sure I know my own name." James retorted. "And my name is Harry."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Quiet!" Professor Lupin sighed. He walked over to the arguing teens and examined their eyes. Finding no apparent differences, he asked, "Which of you is Harry Potter?"

"I am!" both replied at once.

Professor Lupin sighed again and lifted his wand. "Finite incantatem."

He checked both of their eyes again. Still no change. He tried every charm he knew to end whatever spell James, or rather, Sirius had used to change James' eye colour, but to no avail.

"Orion, am I to assume that this is your handy-work?" Lupin asked.

Sirius hung his head.

"Come here and get rid of this spell." Lupin ordered.

"Can't." Sirius said.

"Can't?" repeated Lupin.

"It has to wear off on its own."

Professor Lupin groaned. "How long will that take?"

"Err, a week or so. Maybe more." Sirius answered with a grin.

Lupin groaned again and abandoned the role-call.

***

(later that evening, in the common room)

Harry, Ron and Hermione began packing up their homework quite a bit earlier than usual. As they got up, Remus looked up at them.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "You can't have finished all your homework that quickly."

Hermione looked over at Harry, and Harry nodded his head slightly. She kneeled down near the marauders and explained in a near whisper.

"We have a DA meeting. The DA's this sort of club thing that Harry, Ron and I started last year to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, because the teacher we had last year was really hopeless. Do you want to come along?"

A look was passed between Remus, Sirius and James.

"Sure, why not?" James replied.

Ron waited for the marauders to pack up their things while Harry and Hermione went ahead to the Room of Requirement to set things up for the meeting. A little while later, Ron arrived with the marauders, and Hermione explained things further.

"Wait a minute," James cut her off, mid-explanation. "You mean Harry here teaches a bunch of students advanced Defence spells and things?"

Hermione nodded. "He's had a lot of practice using the sorts of spells that we try to learn in the DA, so he's really the ideal teacher."

Most of the other students had arrived by now, and Harry and Ron were handing out lumps of rubber roughly the size of tennis balls. When they were done, Harry called for everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone, quiet!" he yelled over the chatter of his peers. "Hermione has spent the week charming all of these ugly lumps,"

"Hey!" said an indignant Hermione.

"Sorry," Harry said in a tone of voice that made it clear that he wasn't. "She's charmed all of these _rubber balls_ to move around at a decent speed. Over the last few weeks, I've noticed that quite a few of you are having trouble hitting moving targets, so we've decided to give you some practice. To activate the lumps," Hermione glared. "Err, balls, you point your wand at them and say 'Energico'. After that, you have to try and hit them with a stunning spell to deactivate them again. As a little incentive, I picked up a bar of Honeydukes chocolate from Hogsmeade for the first person to deactivate their, uh, _ball_."

James deactivated his lump on his first try, and Harry tossed him the bar of chocolate instructed him to keep practicing for a while. By the end of the first half-hour, there were only a few people left who hadn't deactivated their lumps. Harry sent stunning spells at each of the active lumps, causing them to fall to the ground.

"That was pretty good for a first try, but most of you are going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to be able to win duels." Harry said once the room was silent again. "I think that's enough for tonight, but I'm going to leave all those lumpy ball things in a box over here," he gestured to a corner of the room, "And I advise anyone who needs more practice to come in here regularly to do so."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the marauders stayed behind to clean up the room as everyone else left.

"You did really well, Jack." Harry commented as he banished a group of lumps to the box in the corner.

"He's always had good aim." Sirius informed Harry. "He gets it from his mum."

James rolled his eyes. "Actually, I get it from practice, not genetics."

"Whatever you say." Sirius muttered.

"Hey, I just had a thought." Ron said suddenly.

"That's something that doesn't happen every day." Harry laughed.

Ron grinned. "Thanks Harry. You're a pal."

"Oh, I know!" Harry grinned back.

"Anyway, I was thinking." Ron continued. "People are always saying how you got your quidditch reflexes from your dad, right Harry?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I wonder who's a better flier. You, or James."

Remus rolled his eyes slightly and looked over at Ron. "Nobody's a better flier than James. That's common knowledge."

"Harry's the youngest seeker in over a century." Hermione shot back.

"Well, James has never lost a quidditch match before." Sirius said, looking at his friend proudly.

"Neither has Harry, unless you count the time that he fell off his broom because of Dementors." Ron said, equally proudly.

"James flies like he was born on a broomstick." Sirius added with a glare.

"So does Harry." Ron confirmed, glaring back at Sirius.

"Guys, would you quit it?" Harry spoke up. "I don't think it really matters who's the better flier, does it?"

"You're just scared that James will beat you." Sirius taunted.

"I am not scared." Harry retorted.

"Then prove it." James said, eager to try out the broomsticks of the future.

"Fine."

They agreed to meet on the quidditch pitch after dinner the following evening to race around an obstacle course that Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius would set up for them.

Thanks to an ongoing argument between Ron and Sirius, it was agreed that if Harry won, Sirius would get up in front of the Great Hall and sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' complete with hand actions. If James won, it would be Ron singing the childish song.

A/N Finally finished it! Now I can rest. *snores*

I **(Star)** have done these reviews *grins*. I would just like to say REVIEW AGAIN!!!!

SilverKnight7: Yeah I had a GREAT time camping. It was pretty cold though, I thought my fingers were going to freeze off in the middle of the night. 

Nakhti: Your reviews are helpful *smiles* Yes I am getting slightly annoyed at those people who refuse to read our story because it isn't Harry/Hermione. Although I am not sure where we are heading…*looks at Sploogal* is there a pairing I should know about? *hands you a marshmallow* eat this, it is better than marmite. ^-^

Jessica: No, it wasn't fair. *glares scornfully at Crouch* damn you Crouch 

Dark Lady of Slytherin: Yes the heart to heart was written by me. *grins* not that I am saying Sploogal can't write heart to hearts! I just am going to take the credit ^-^. I have a question…not that it is relevant or anything but; are you really a dark lady of Slytherin?

Rocky235: They aren't the size of parrots but they are pretty big. More like the size of a golf ball. NO LIES!!!!! 

Jennifer: I am happy you thought it was good *smiles at you then grins at Sploogal.* hear that? They want more!

J.E.A.R.K Potter: is this long enough? *smiles hopefully* Oh one question, it isn't relevant or anything but what does J.E.A.R.K stand for? Jeark? 

Amandinka: *grins* you should feel special. You were lucky enough to have Sploogal respond to you. ^-^ hehehe I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Darkdestiny2000: I am happy you are enjoying it. Oh and like I have been saying to all of the others when I see their names; do you have a dark destiny?

Silvercrystal77: Here you go; here is another chapter so that you get one step closer to finding out what happens next. So…why are you called Silver crystal? 

Sea-Turtles: LOL your review made me laugh. Nope, I don't know what you should say to us in your review. I look forward to your next one though. ^-^ Oh, like I have said to the others…Why are you called Sea-Turtles? (not that everyone is called Sea-Turtles LOL)

A/N Please don't anyone take offense for my **(Star's)** prying.  


	10. Twinkle Twinkle

Disclaimer: Do you really think we own it? Well then you're thick.

A/N *grins* ENJOY!!! 

James, Sirius and Remus walked to the Quidditch pitch. James didn't have a broom but he figured Harry would give him one. Was he supposed to walk around with a broom stick in his pocket at all hours of the day? He doubted it. 

Sirius looked around the pitch and noticed that the others hadn't arrived yet. "Where do you think they are?" he asked looking around.

Remus shrugged, "Don't know, hope they hurry up though; I'm cold."

James nodded and looked around; he saw three figures walking towards them. "There they are!" he said pointing at them like a little kid.  

Harry walked over to them with two brooms over his shoulder. "I borrowed these from the team. They are Nimbus 2000's; I would use my Firebolt but it wouldn't be a very fair trial."

James, who didn't know anything of the Nimbus or Firebolt just nodded dumbly. He was itching to try these futuristic brooms. 

"What are the terms?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at James. "Well I was thinking maybe a race; it wouldn't be fair if I used skills you had never heard of." James looked about to protest but held up a hand. "It wouldn't be fair, and a race would be."

James nodded, "What if we tie?"

Harry shrugged, "Then Ron and Sirius, sorry Orion, get to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

James grinned at Harry. "Alright, a race it is." 

Harry nodded and handed James a Nimbus 2000. "Try it out, I have ridden one before, you need to try it too."

James grinned and hopped on the broom. When he got in the air he smiled, it had been a few days since he had flown. Now that he thought about it, flying was so natural to him. Since Harry was his son he figured he would be good but James was completely convinced that Harry wouldn't win. James sighed happily then landed back on the ground. 

"The broom flies like a dream! I never thought it would be so smooth." 

Harry grinned, "Yeah, it is pretty good. The Firebolt is better though."

James shrugged. "Let's start here and race one lap. Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione can judge who won."

Harry nodded, "That's fair." He looked at Hermione. "You tell us when to start."

Hermione grumbled about being told what to do but nodded. "Alright, fine. Mount your booms." They did as she said. "Take your mark, get set, and GO!"

They all watched as James and Harry sped away from them and around the pitch.

"You're pretty good." James remarked to Harry.

Harry grinned. "You're not too bad either."

James put on an extra burst of speed but couldn't get in front of Harry. Where ever he was, Harry was right next to him.

Harry was trying to put on bursts of speed to get ahead of James, but since James was doing the same thing; Harry was becoming annoyed. He had always known his father was a good flier but he didn't think his skills could match his own.

James and Harry came speeding back to where they had started. It had been a tie.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed running over to James and Harry.

Sirius looked slightly sulky. "I don't want to have to sing with him." He said. "I would rather sing alone."

Ron had a shadow pass over his face; he honestly was in no mood to stand up in the Great Hall and sing the childish song. He got an evil glint in his eyes, so much like his twin brothers. "Well then you can sing it alone."

Sirius looked at him. "OK!"

Ron stared at him. "You want to sing it?"

Sirius shrugged, "Why not? It will be like old times."

Remus looked at Sirius oddly. "What old times Padfoot?" 

Sirius looked at Remus like he was a complete idiot. "The times before we died."

"We aren't dead Padfoot." James said.

"We are going to die Prongs. You heard what Professor Lupin said." 

James and Remus finally caught on to what Sirius meant; but they still stared at him like he was crazy.  

Ron, Hermione, and Harry watched the three Marauders; they were completely confused but didn't care. 

Harry turned to Ron, "So you got out of singing."

Ron nodded, "Yeah,"

Hermione grinned. "Good, you can't sing too well."

Ron glared, "How do you know?" he snapped

She glared back, "Every year I hear you sing the school song. You slaughter it!"

Ron glared but had to agree with Hermione.

"Can Sirius sing though?" Harry asked

Hermione shrugged, "Dunno, go ask him."

Harry rolled his eyes and went over to Sirius. "Hey, can you sing?"

Sirius beamed, "Of course."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Can you really sing? I mean other than singing in the shower."

James nodded, "Yeah, he isn't too bad actually."

Remus nodded his agreement. "It really surprised us. We only found out because he sang Mary had a Little Lamb."

Harry looked at Sirius, "You have a thing for nursery rhymes don't you."

Sirius shrugged, "Well what can I say?"

"Our Padfoot is a little weird." Remus said

Sirius smacked him. "And you're not Moony?"

Remus just shrugged. 

James laughed at the two of them. "Come on; let's head up to the castle."

The other five nodded and walked up to the castle talking to each other. When Ron asked Sirius if he was embarrassed that he had to sing, Sirius just looked at him like he was mental. Ron decided to drop the subject and talked to Hermione instead.

When they got to the common room Remus, Hermione, and Ron went to do their homework. The only reason Ron had gone was because he wanted Hermione's help. He figured Remus could help him too since he was smart. Harry was going to help them but Sirius beckoned to him.

"Come here Pronglet." He whispered.

Harry looked oddly at Sirius but obeyed his Godfather's command. "What?" he asked back in a whisper.

"Do you have the map?" James asked.

Harry nodded and reached his hand into his pocket. "Why? Where do you want to go?"

"To Hogsmead you git. Where else?" Sirius asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and handed the map to James. 

Sirius eyed it, "It is a lot more tattered than when we first made it."

"Well it has had three owners before me and after you." Harry replied.

Sirius and James looked horrified. "Who got our map?!" James hissed angrily

"Filch," 

"FILCH!" Sirius screeched. 

Harry nodded, "Yes, Filch, George Weasely, and Fred Weasely. Fred and George put it to good use but Filch didn't know how to work it. He confiscated it from you four at the end of your seventh year. That is what Remus told me anyways."

Sirius was fuming and James looked equally angry. Their precious map; how could anyone other than a Marauder use the precious map.

Harry, sensing what they were thinking quickly told them about all the things Fred and George had done with it. That seemed to make them feel better but they still couldn't get over the fact that Filch had been in possession of the Marauderers Map. 

"Well, let's go." James said.

"Come on Pronglet." Sirius said. 

Harry shook his head. "No, you two can go. If James and I both go people are going to be scared; or have you not noticed that Sirius's charm is still in use?"

"Oh yeah." James muttered. "Well then we will go."

Sirius nodded, "No reason not to."

Harry bit his bottom lip, "Don't go to get butter beer." He said "Madame Rosemerta still works there and she will recognise Sirius. Just go to Zonko's and avoid the Three Broom Sticks." 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes mum." 

James actually understood the seriousness of what Harry was saying. "I will go inside to get the butter beer. Sirius can wait outside in the crowd."

Harry nodded and watched as the two friends walked out of the portrait hole, careful that they weren't caught by any of the teachers or prefects.

Harry went and sat in one of the squashy sofas and stared into the fire. He had no idea how long he sat there but was jostled back to reality by someone banging on his shoulder.

"Look what we got!" Sirius nearly yelled.

"Yeah, they have so much new stuff since we were there. And Honeydukes had even better candy that they do in our time!" James exclaimed

Harry laughed at their wide eyes and open mouths. "I guess you are pleased then?"

"Are you nuts? Of course we are!" Sirius said

Harry looked up at the clock. "Well, it is time for me to go to sleep." Harry said goodnight to Sirius and James then went up to his dormitory.

James, Sirius, Ron, Remus and Hermione soon followed suit.

* * * * *

The next morning Sirius woke up and gargled with warm water to loosen up his vocal cords. James and Remus thought he was crazy but he ignored them. 

"Come on." He commanded, "I want to get to the Great Hall early so that I can be sure everyone is there when I begin to sing."

James and Remus would have laughed but decided against it since Sirius was holding his shoes. 

The three quickly dressed and ran out of the dormitory, common room, and down to the Great Hall. 

Sirius sat down next to Ron. "Last time to sing with me."

Ron looked at his sister who looked at him oddly. He looked up at Sirius, "Er…no thanks."

Sirius shrugged, "Suit yourself mate."

Sirius sat down and waited for fifteen minutes before he stood up again. He glanced up at the teachers table and noticed Snape was watching him, Sirius waved and grinned evilly at Snape then looked down at James. "It is time."

James nodded seriously, "Yes, it is the moment."

Harry looked at Remus to ask but Remus was grinning at them.

"The moment of truth." Remus said.

Harry decided not to ask after he heard Remus say that. He decided it was for the better if he didn't understand what was going on. 

Sirius cleared his through raised his hand and began to sing:

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!  
  
When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!

Then the trav'ler in the dark  
Thanks you for your tiny spark;  
How could he see where to go,  
If you did not twinkle so?  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!  
  
In the dark blue sky you keep, and  
Through my curtains often peep,  
For you never shut your eyes,  
Till the morning sun does rise.

  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

  
How I wonder what you are!

  
As your bright and tiny spark

  
Lights the trav'ler in the dark,

  
Though I know not what you are,

  
Twinkle on, please, little star.

  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

  
How I wonder what you are!"

The entire time of the song he was making gestures and motions with his hands. When he finished he looked up at the teachers table he saw Professor Lupin laughing with his head in his hands; Snape looked as though he wanted to strangle Sirius for some unknown reason; McGonagall looked a mixture between humour and anger, while Dumbledore looked as though he had just been told the best joke. 

Sirius beamed at everyone in the Great Hall who had become silent when Sirius had started to sing. Sirius grinned at James and Remus, then plopped down in his chair and began to eat as though nothing had happened. 

A/N The tied but Sirius still sang alone. ^-^

Sploogal's responses today:

Topaz Waters - *blushes deeply* Brilliant?  Thankyou!

Nakhti – Was it predictable enough to be funny?  I'm starting to think that maybe you should do something about that desk.  Throw it out the window perhaps?  Um, why is you name Nakhti?

Rocky235 - *grins* Glad you like it!

Silvercrystal77 – I used to watch Sailor Moon!  It's not on TV anymore where I live and hasn't been for years.  *sniffs*  Oh well.  Thanks for reviewing!  Hope you liked the contest.

darkdestiny2000 – Did you like Sirius' singing voice?

jennifer – Here's an update!  Hope you love this bit too!

SilverKnight7 – Updated!

Miss Perfect – We updated!  Thanks for reviewing!

Prophetess of Hearts – Eeeep.  Here's some more.  Better now?


	11. Didn't Seem Important

**Disclaimer: Not ours.**

**Chapter 11**

Remus was already eating by the time Sirius had finished his song.  When Sirius noticed this, he assumed an expression of deep offence.

"Am I to take it, Moony, that you did not listen to one word of my recital?" he demanded.

Remus looked at him, apologised quickly, and continued eating at a rapid pace.

"What's gotten into him?" Hermione asked James.

"Dunno." James replied.  "Hey Moony, what's up with you?"

Remus drew a circle in the air with his free hand and pointed towards the sky.  Sirius frowned.

"But that was last week." he protested.  "It can't be happening again so soon!"

Remus glared.  "I think I can be trusted to know these things."  He lowered his voice so that those sitting near him wouldn't hear.  "Remember we're in a different time now."

"Oh."

Remus finished eating and rushed out of the hall.

***

A few hours later, Harry was sitting in the common room with Ron and Hermione.  They had an essay on the formation of the Department of the Reversal of Silly Prank Magic in the Ministry of Magic due the next morning that only Hermione had finished.  She was reading their work over their shoulders and making frequent corrections to it.

"No, Ron!  Honestly what were you thinking?  The Silly Prank Reversal Squad was created because the Accidental Use of Magic Squad couldn't cope with everything, not because students repeatedly shrivelled Godric Gryffindor's ears!  The SPR Squad didn't even exist back in those times!"

"Ok, ok!" Ron all but yelled in exasperation.  "I honestly don't know why you're making such a big deal of it, Hermione!  It's only History of Magic, after all.  Nothing life-altering there!"

Hermione looked about to start on a rant about the importance of history, but Harry cut her off by drawing her attention to the fact that James and Sirius were packing up their things.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.  "You can't expect us to believe that you're finished all your homework already."

James and Sirius exchanged glances.

"We thought we'd go for a bit of a stroll." James replied innocently.  "Can we borrow your cloak, Harry?"

Harry frowned.  "It's not curfew yet.  You don't need it."

"Usually," said Sirius, "We go for a long walk.  We might not be back here by curfew.  We don't want Gryffindor to lose points, right Jack?"

James nodded agreement.

Hermione looked as though something had just clicked.  "Of course!" she exclaimed.  "It's the full moon."

James and Sirius stared at her for a second.

"So?"

"Professor Lupin told us that you guys used to keep him company in your animagus forms while he was a werewolf." Hermione said in a near whisper.  "Harry, you'd better give them your cloak."

James and Sirius, still looking shocked, followed Harry to his dorm to fetch the cloak.  James carefully folded it and stuffed it up the front of his shirt, then pulled his robes over it to cover the slight lump.

"How come you didn't tell us you know about Remus being a werewolf?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Didn't seem important, I guess." Harry replied slowly.

"Not important?" James repeated.

Harry shrugged.  "We know he's a great guy, so it doesn't matter to us if he's a werewolf.  Everyone here knows about Professor Lupin."

Sirius stared.  "And they don't mind?"

"Some people do." Harry said darkly.

He would have said more, but James looked out the window and nudged Sirius.

"We better hurry." He said.  "The moon's already risen and without Peter here to press the knot, it's going to be tricky getting into the tunnel.

Sirius nodded and the two of them bounded down the stairs to join their friend in the Shrieking Shack.

**A/N (Sploogal speaking) Sorry for taking so long with this and for it being so short.****  I started year 11 this week and have been bogged down with homework since Monday.  *sheepishly* Sorry.**

Note to reviewers by **Star** ^-^

Wow, we had loads of reviews *huggles* thanks you guys. *grins* I want to see twice as many next time!
    
    Rocky235: Yeah, sometimes it gets a little hard but we have MSN and we keep in touch on that. Sorry that this one took a little longer than the rest. Sploogal started school on Monday. *shudders*
    
    Moondreams: I am happy you are enjoying the story. Yes, I wrote that one. ^-^ hehehe 
    
    Bloodfang: Yuppers, he sang! Did you like it?
    
    Sea-Turtles: Lol I am glad that I learned the history behind your name. Do not I repeat DO NOT change your name. I like it so it should STAY!!! No honestly it is a cool name.
    
    SilverKnight7: Well, here is an update!
    
    Silvercrystal77: Hehehe I am glad you liked the nursery rhyme thingy. Hehehe I liked it toos!
    
    J.E.A.R.K.Potter: Do your friends read our fic too? I mean, since you are the one who reviews do your friends read it and you write the reviews? Hm…I am prying…
    
    Fluffylittledragon: LOVE YOUR NAME!!! Oh…yeah I am happy you enjoyed the chapter!
    
    ILUVPADFOOTANDPRONGS: Glad you like it! I hope you keep thinking that we are doing a good job *grins*.
    
    dweem-angel: We all love them. Awww so sweet :o) hehehe
    
    Dakota Winterheart: Moldywarts…………? 
    
    Jennifer: Glad you love it!
    
    Dark Lady of Slytherin: Hm… I will have to check out your stuff. Torture ^-^ hehehe
    
    JamieLeigh: Sorry it took so long with this chapter
    
    darkdestiney2000: No I didn't make it up. That is really the entire version of the Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. I found it on the internet and I also remembered it from playschool.
    
    JewelValentine: *rubs your back* yes…I know what withdrawal feels like. 
    
    star in the wind: Here is an update ^-^
    
    Prophetess Of Hearts: You like? Yeap there are more verses and hand movements! Hehehe
    
    Shel: LOL I think I can imagine. I was laughing while I wrote that. I think Sploogal laughed toos! *beams at Sploogal* 
    
    TheSilverLady: I am happy you think it is good. I hope you like this one as well.
    
    Agrimony: *Dances and chants* THEY LOVE OUR STORY THEY LOVE OUR STORY!!! (I don't know if you are a she or a he so I didn't want to write he or she loves our story. ^-^)
    
    IncognitoChocobo: I will be sure to check out your story and review it ^-^ I hope you like this chappie!
    
    Marauders-Lover: Glad you love it ^-^ Are you really a lover of the Marauders? 
    
    Tanya J Potter: Glad you like it. Well, Lily can't be in it because she doesn't like James yet. ^-^ I hope you like it anyways though. 


	12. Adventures Must Go On

Disclaimer: If I was to own this do you really think I would be writing fanfiction.  
  
Sirius and James started down the stairs but were caught by Professor Lupin who was looking incredibly ill.  
  
"Boys, no adventures." He said wearily. James and Sirius's mouths opened to protest but Lupin continued. "In our time we have a potion that will keep werewolves from becoming werewolves. It is called the Wolfsbane Potion. I have been giving it to Remus all through this month so he won't transform into a werewolf."  
  
James and Sirius glared. "Well, where is he?" James asked  
  
Professor Lupin smiled grimly. "He is in your dormitory."  
  
"WHAT!?" Sirius screamed.  
  
"He is harmless." Professor Lupin said calmly.  
  
"Sure." James said sarcastically.  
  
"Go back to your common room boys. In fact, I will follow you just to make sure. Curfew is in a few minutes anyway." He ordered.  
  
They hung their heads and grudgingly followed Professor Lupin back to the common room.  
  
They walked through the portrait hole and went up to the common room that Sirius, James, and Remus shared.  
  
Professor Lupin made them go quickly so that he would not transform inside of the room. He opened the door and Remus waved at them weakly.  
  
"See, he is here." Professor Lupin looked outside "I better be going!" he went as quickly as he could down the stairs, out of the portrait hole, and back to his office.  
  
"So..." Sirius began  
  
"Yes, I am safe." Remus said stiffly  
  
James and Sirius nodded.  
  
"Good..." James said  
  
"Oh spit it out!" Remus snapped  
  
Sirius sighed dramatically and flopped on the bed. "We can't have an adventure!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and looked out the window.  
  
James' face lit up like a light bulb. "We can still go explore." He took his pack off and dug inside and held of Harry's invisibility cloak. "Let's go." He said grinning.  
  
Remus looked at him "How are we supposed to get out of here with me as a wolf?" he snapped.  
  
Sirius looked at him, "Well it isn't curfew yet, and you could meet us by the Whomping Willow."  
  
Remus nodded, "Alright." He quickly ran out of the room.  
  
Sirius looked at James, "Well, let's go."  
  
James nodded and threw the cloak over them. "Bend down Padfoot, you're too tall."  
  
Sirius grumbled but hunched his shoulders and followed James out of the dormitory walking like a hunchback.  
  
They made it out of the castle and down to the Whomping Willow without getting caught. This was a simple thing for the marauders since they had had years of practise.  
  
They could see Remus standing there out of reach of the branches since he didn't want to get hurt.  
  
Remus was trying his hardest not to take wolf shape since the full moon was behind a cloud. He was begging Sirius and James to hurry up.  
  
"Hey Moony!" came Sirius's cheerful voice.  
  
"Eep!" Remus jumped and turned around to glare. "Don't do that!"  
  
James laughed and pulled the cloak off of Sirius and himself.  
  
James looked up at the sky, "The moon will be out any second; we better transform Padfoot."  
  
Sirius nodded and changed into a huge black dog whilst James turned into a proud stag.  
  
Remus started to shake slightly and then bent down on all fours, hair grew all over and his spine elongated. A few second later he was a wolf; he didn't look like a werewolf and Sirius was so amazed he changed back into his human form.  
  
"Wow Moony, you look like a wolf." Sirius murmured  
  
Remus was so alarmed when he noticed what Sirius had done that he let out a howl. He realised that he could control his emotions and was thrilled.  
  
James changed back to human as well and looked at Sirius. "This is amazing, Professor Lupin was right, the potion did work."  
  
They changed back and looked at the wolf who was looking stunned; not a very wolf-like expression.  
  
Padfoot motioned towards the Forbidden Forest and they all followed him, they had hours until daylight; they might as well explore.  
  
A few hours latter, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs emerged from the forest and headed towards the Whomping Willow.  
  
Prongs changed back into James and prodded the knot. Moony and Padfoot went down the secret passage and James followed.  
  
James knew he couldn't turn into a stag and still get down into the shack so he went down in his normal form.  
  
Moony and Padfoot headed for the door which would lead them into Hogsmead. James opened it and the three of them walked outside. James transformed into Prongs and followed his friends down the street.  
  
For hours they looked around, it had changed since they had been there as students. The shops held so many new items that were so interesting to look at. It was so late they didn't have to worry about people on the streets.  
  
When they had an hour until dawn they headed back to the Shrieking Shack, up the passage way, and back to the castle. Padfoot and Prongs changed into James and Sirius and donned the invisibility cloak. They had to run as fast as they could with Moony so that no one would notice a wolf walking in the corridors.  
  
They were thrilled when they managed to get to the portrait hole with no one noticing.  
  
James yanked off the cloak and threw it over Moony so the Fat Lady wouldn't ask why a wolf was trying to enter Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Password?" she asked James and Sirius.  
  
"Phoenix." James said.  
  
"Incorrect!" she yelled at them  
  
"Uh..." James didn't know it; it had been Phoenix the morning before.  
  
"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, I knew I would find you here." Came a voice from behind.  
  
James and Sirius turned and were face to face with Professor Snape.  
  
"I had Professor McGonagall change the password because I knew you would try to get out." he drawled.  
  
"Shut up and give us the password!" Sirius snapped.  
  
"Tsk tsk, that is no way to treat a teacher." He said; absolutely thrilled that he could taunt Sirius and not get in trouble for it.  
  
"Why Severus, what a pleasant surprise. Trying to punish our exchange students?"  
  
"What do you want Lupin?" Professor Snape snapped  
  
Sirius and James were overjoyed to see Professor Lupin coming over to them.  
  
"I actually am here for the same reason you are." Professor Lupin looked at Sirius and James sternly making them gulp. They had never seen Remus so angry it was unnerving.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in your wolf shape?" Snape demanded  
  
Professor Lupin did look exhausted but his eyes were completely alert. "The sun rose about twenty minutes ago." He said crisply, "Which means that students are allowed out of bed."  
  
Sirius looked at where Remus was standing with the invisibility cloak over him, if Professor Lupin was back in his human form then Remus would be as well.  
  
Professor Snape's evil grin turned into an evil frown. He looked at James and Sirius then back at Professor Lupin. "Don't cover for your old friends Lupin, it doesn't do well to cover for students." He sauntered off angrily.  
  
Professor Lupin watched him go then rounded on James and Sirius. "What were you doing?" he demanded  
  
Sirius smirked "What do you think?"  
  
"I think you were disobeying the rules." He snapped  
  
"We weren't disobeying the rules; like you said, the sun rose twenty minutes ago, we have every right to be up and about." James replied happily.  
  
Professor Lupin groaned. "I should have never covered for you two."  
  
Remus was silent while he watched them all argue. It was a little odd but slightly funny. He pulled the invisibility cloak off and beamed at his friends.  
  
They grinned back and looked at Professor Lupin. "Well are you going to give us the password?"  
  
A/N I **Star** am so sorry this took so long *sheepish look* I had to have my computer fixed. I promise that the next chapter I write won't take so long to get out.  
  
Sploogal's bit:  
  
Hi everyone! Thanks for all of your kind reviews! We love getting them, so keep them coming! If I haven't said thanks in your own little individual response section, don't take it personally. It's simply because there is a limited number of ways that I can think of to say thanks, and I don't want to be boring. The 'thankyou' is implied. Just so you know, the next chapter is mine, and it will probably take about a week for me to write since I have camp this weekend. I'll work on it while I'm at camp so hopefully it will be nice and long and tasty.  
  
SilverKnight7 – Updated!  
  
Kateydidnt - *rubs chin in thought* That's a good point. I'll talk to Star about that and we'll probably change it. Thanks! Oh, and above is the answer to your wolfsbane question. *grins*  
  
Fluffylittledragon – Ok, you've said it and Star's said it, so now I'm going to say it: I love your name! It's really cool! Glad you like the fic!  
  
jennifer - *does the update dance*  
  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter - *repeats the update dance*  
  
SilverCrystal177 – Glad you liked it. Here's an update.  
  
darkdestiny2000 – Thanks!  
  
Nakhti - *stares* Wow. Long review(s). I'm on msn now but your status is 'away'. *glares* Yeah, sorry about them tying. But you did say that maybe the prospect of a tie was so predictable that it could possibly be unpredictable. Did that make sense? *reads back to self* *goes cross- eyed* You think Ron wriggled out of it? *laughs evilly*  
  
JewelValentine – Um. Ok then, you sprained your finger by snapping it? *giggles* I find that... Amusing. In a strange twisted way. Thanks for reading.  
  
Amandinka – We updated!  
  
siriusorionblackislikethehottestspersononthefaceoftheearth (NAH, REALLY) - Interesting name. I think I stuffed it up, but anyway... Thanks for the review. Yes, I agree: Revenge of the sugar.  
  
ILOVEPADFOOTANDPRONGS - *slackjawed and gobsmacked* All in caps. You must be easily excited. *grins* Glad you like the fic.  
  
Rocky235 – You like it when writers are nice to Moony? I don't. I like the juicy angsty Moony fics the best. They're so sad! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
The Dark Lady of Slytherin - *shakes finger* *in mock stern voice* Bad girl. Do your homework. Hehe. Homework. Don't you just hate that stuff? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
White Elf1 - *borrows Sirius' trademark grin* Yay! You like it!  
  
Sea-Turtles – Yes! It's a cool name! No! Don't change it! Thanks for your review!  
  
Tablecloth-Girl – Interesting name. How'd you come up with that? Good idea too. Will keep that in mind. Thankies!  
  
Sohalia Talitha – Thanks! Updated!  
  
IncognitoChocobo – Thanks ever so!  
  
Topaz Waters – You should feel special. I've just thought up a new way to say thankyou and you're the first person to experience it. Here goes: Tanks-a-lottery!  
  
uNoeWho – Thanksies!  
  
RoNs*GuRrL - *blushes* I'm flattered that you'd think to borrow our idea! The only thing is that it's not entirely our idea to begin with. Time- travel fics where the marauders go to Harry's time or where Harry and co. go to the marauders' time are fairly common. I'm so glad you like ours though! (If you're enjoying this concept, you might want to check out 'Only Time' by Rynne Lupin. It's sort of the reverse of this concept.) If you go ahead with your idea for writing a time travel fic, would you let me know in a review or whatever when it's up? It's so hard to find new time travel fics these days. *sighs*  
  
amayaggie – Thanks for reviewing! *giggles* James... 


	13. Greasy Git

**Disclaimer: Despite our best efforts, we still do not own Harry Potter. sighs**

**Chapter 13**

Ron and Harry were making their way to breakfast the next morning when Sirius and James came up behind them.

"Hey guys!" Sirius said a little too cheerfully, slinging an arm across Ron's shoulders as James did the same to Harry.

"Er, hi," Harry replied, attempting to remove James's arm.

James didn't budge.

"Where's Paul?" Ron asked.

"He's sleeping," James replied quickly.

"So, Pronglet and Arthur junior," Sirius began.

"If you're going to start on that again you can get lost now," Ron snapped.

"Hey, we're just trying to make conversation here!" James cried defensively.

"Yeah, sure you are," Harry said sarcastically, "What do you want?"

James grinned. "Well, now that you mention it…"

"Little Ronniekins here didn't keep up his end of the deal," Sirius continued.

Ron gulped. "What deal was that?"

"You know, the one that had me up in front of the entire school singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?" Sirius reminded him with a smirk.

"I am _so_ not doing that," Ron said with a shudder, "Besides; you said you wanted to do it alone."

"Well I couldn't have someone like you messing up my act, could I?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Get to the point, and get your arm off my shoulder – it's heavy!" Harry snapped.

"Ok, ok!" James agreed, taking back his arm, "We need a favour-"

"And we think that Ron here would be perfect for the job," Sirius finished.

"You shook on it when you made the deal with my mate here," James reminded him.

"What do I have to do?" Ron asked with a hint of a groan.

Professor Snape was in a bad mood when he walked into class that morning. Not only did he have to teach those insufferable Gryffindor brats this morning, he now had Black and Potter to keep an eye on also. Just thinking of it made his blood boil. Or run cold. He wasn't quite sure which it was.

Sirius and Ron partnered together that morning to make a difficult potion called 'Ocknax Solution' that was supposed to remove stains from clothing.

Halfway through the class, James grinned _that_ grin at Sirius. Sirius smiled inwardly as he contemplated what was to come. He nudged Ron. Ron groaned and silently prayed that Snape wasn't watching him as he took their cauldron off the heat and poured in a large quantity of murtlap essence.

His prayers weren't answered, as Snape was bearing down on him moments later.

"Why did you do that, Weasely?" he hissed, "Do the instructions not clearly state that this potion is not to be removed from the heat at _any_ time during its brewing?"

"Err, I guess I must've missed that part Professor," Ron muttered, thinking dark, evil, murderous thoughts about Sirius and James.

The potion started to froth and turned an interesting shade of magenta. Professor Snape waved his wand over it, deleting it from existence just as the froth started to flow over the top of the cauldron.

"Detention tomorrow night at six, Mr Weasely," Snape said with a smirk, "Do not be late."

As Snape returned to his desk, Ron saw Sirius and James flash each other the thumbs up.

"You better have done something really good for me to get a detention with Snape, Orion." Ron snapped.

Sirius grinned. "Well, I wouldn't say it was our best ever effort, but it's not too bad."

As they left the dungeons a little while later, Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed that Snape had the words "I am a greasy git" printed in bright purple letters across the back of his robes, and his shoes had turned the same shade of purple as the letters. They all rolled their eyes and walked away quickly, hoping they wouldn't be in trouble.

**A/N Sploogal Speaking I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I've had a really difficult last couple of months and haven't had much of an opportunity to work on this. At least exams are over now (or they will be tomorrow, anyway), so I can try and make my next chapter a bit longer to make up for the lateness (and shortness) of this one. grins Deal?**

**A/N 2 Hey, Star here.**** I am sorry but I don't have time to write reviewer responses right now. Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this! I hope you continue to like it. **


	14. Tired Angry and Immature

**Disclaimer: Despite our efforts, we still cannot claim the rights to Harry Potter. wistful sigh**

**Chapter 14**

Sirius and James quickly went up to the dormitory to see their friend. They knew Remus had been harmless the night before, but that didn't mean the transformation hadn't taken a lot out of him. Even though they had managed an adventure, their friend had wanted to sleep for the day.

Sirius opened the door and saw Remus lying down on his bed. "Moony?" he asked. He wasn't going to wake his friend if he was so tired. Normally he would have just jumped on him, but he knew better than to do that after the full moon.

Remus moved slightly in the bed and pushed himself up. "Oh, hello," he muttered, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

James plopped down on the bed and beamed in a non-too-comforting way. "Guess what we did to Snivellus," James said beaming.

Remus really wasn't in the mood for guessing games but he decided to humour his friend. "You turned him into a rodent."

Sirius made a face. "That would have been a good idea, but no."

"I don't know then, just tell me," he muttered. He could tell that James was happy with their prank, but he really didn't care at the moment.

"We wrote "I'm a greasy git" on the back of his robes!" Sirius explained.

"In purple! Along with matching shoes!" James laughed.

Remus laughed. "You two!" he continued laughing and just shook his head.

They stayed in their dormitory and continued to laugh and joke with one another.

Ron made his way down to detention after he had eaten dinner. He was ready to throw himself at James and Sirius, but he decided that since they were top in their class, it wouldn't be such a good idea.

He walked down into the dungeons and knocked on the potions classroom door.

"Get in here," Professor Snape snarled.

Ron took a deep breath and entered the room. As soon as he saw the horrible look on Snape's face he knew he was in trouble. "Good evening, Professor."

Professor Snape glared at Ron and threw something black at him. "Go on, pick it up!" he snapped when Ron dodged it.

Ron picked up the black material and found it to be the robe that Professor Snape had worn that day. He looked up, incredibly confused. "Sir?"

"Explain this!" he thundered, pointing to the "I'm a greasy git!" that was written on the back of his shirt.

"I-I don't know anything about that, Professor," he lied. Well, he told himself, it wasn't really a lie. He didn't know what spell Sirius and James had used to write that.

"Don't you lie to me," he hissed.

Ron shook his head. He had seen Professor Snape angry before, but not this angry.

"Go!" Snape spat. "I don't want to see you until Thursday at double potions."

Ron gaped at him. He looked down and noticed that Snape was still wearing his purple shoes. "I…I am off detention?"

"Yes, now go!" he yelled.

Ron knew better than to wait around, he took off and ran down the hall and out of the dungeons. He ran smack into Neville. "Oh, sorry, mate."

Neville picked himself up and looked at Ron. "Why were you running?" he asked.

"Snape is angry, I wouldn't go down there Neville," Ron warned.

Neville blinked. "I-I have detention though…" he began.

Ron shook his head. "Don't go down there, Neville. He's really angry."

Neville nodded and turned around. "Are you going back to the common room?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I'm not waiting around in the halls for Snape to change his mind."

Neville smiled and the two walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry and Hermione had decided that since Ron had detention, they would visit with Hagrid.

"Who is it?" Hagrid asked when they knocked on the door.

"It's Harry and Hermione," Harry said through the door. He really needed to talk to Hagrid about something.

"Alrigh' hang on a minute and I'll let ya in." They could hear him bustling around inside, and they wondered what sort of creature he had now. The door flew open and Hagrid beamed down at them. "I thought you lot had forgotten about me."

"No, Hagrid. How could we do that?" Hermione smiled at him and walked into the hut.

Harry followed her and sat down on one of the chairs. He scratched Fang when the boarhound put his big head on Harry's lap. "I have to ask you something."

Hagrid sat down. "Yer wantin' to know somethin' about yer dad, aren't ya?" he asked grinning.

"Well, yes," Harry admitted.

"Yer dad and Sirius Black were two of the greatest people ever to come to Hogwarts. They were loyal and the best of friends," Hagrid told Harry.

"I know, I've heard that a lot," Harry told him. "But I have some questions."

Hermione looked at Harry. She knew he had a bunch of questions, she did too. "Hagrid, I know that James was head boy when he was in his seventh year. How is that possible?"

Hagrid smiled at her. "As much as James loved his pranks, he was a good person. He and Lily was head boy and head girl. There was a lot of debate about who should get the badge, but Dumbledore decided that it should go to those two. James is a responsible person, Hermione, even if he doesn't show it."

Harry and Hermione both nodded.

"Why does he act like such a fool around here, then?" Harry pried.

Hagrid shrugged his big shoulders. "Not a question for me, Harry. I think you'd do best to ask James or Sirius why they are acting like children. But, if you really want my opinion, I think it's 'cause their scared."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "I was thinking along the same lines. I know from people who knew them that they weren't complete idiots. No offense, Harry," she added.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Hermione." He turned his attention back to Hagrid. "I remember before…Sirius died, he told me how much I'm like my dad, but I don't think I act too much like him," Harry declared.

Hagrid grinned. "Oh? Well I think you should get to know James and Sirius. I know you knew Sirius as an adult, but I think it'd be best if you knew him as a student. Azkaban changed him, but he still's the same person. Talk to Professor Lupin, he'll help ya."

Harry smiled at Hagrid. "Thanks, Hagrid."

"Not a problem." He looked outside. "You two'd better hurry back to the castle. You don't want to be late!"

Hermione looked outside and gasped. "We stayed too long! Come on, Harry!" She grabbed his arm and the two quickly left the hut. "Bye, Hagrid!"

"Bye, Hagrid!" Harry echoed and the two took off back to the castle.

Remus had left James and Sirius and had set out to find Professor Lupin. He had some questions about werewolves and needed them answered. The transformation hadn't been too painful the night before, and he wanted to know about the potion.

He walked towards the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and paused outside of Professor Lupin's office. He rapped against the door quickly and jumped back when it opened on its own accord. "Professor?"

Professor Lupin stuck his head out from a cupboard and smiled when he saw Remus. "Er…hello." It was still odd to see his likeness.

"Professor, I have some questions about the potion you gave to me…" he began.

"Can I answer them tomorrow, Remus? I am sorry, but I don't have the time to spare right now." He looked extremely apologetic that Remus nodded.

"Of course, I'm sorry," he apologised.

Professor Lupin smiled slightly. "You ought to get to bed, Remus. I am tired, and I assume you are as well."

Remus nodded and headed back to the common room. It would feel nice to get in bed, he decided.

**A/N Star here.**** I hope you have all enjoyed this little installment. I had fun writing it! I am on summer holiday now!! Woo hoo!! Poor Sploogal, she is still in school.**

**Sploogal here now. Star actually emailed this chapter to me a while back, so the not-posting-for-ages thing is entirely my fault. Sorry. Really, I am. I'm on holidays for the next two weeks, so hopefully I can write my chapter before I have to go back to… that place… shudders**

**Onto the responses now…**

**Thanks and cookies to everyone who reviewed. (I can't be bothered trying to come up with a million different ways to say thanks (I'm not imaginitive enough), and I don't like getting repetitive.)**

**I-want-to-fly: Yes, poor Ron…**

**weirdochelle****: Glad you think so.**

**minnie-mae****: Hmm… Well, if you like ones where Harry goes back and teaches, I suggest reading "Only Time" by Rynne Lupin. It hasn't been updated for ages, but it's still definitely worth reading.**

**J.E.A.R.K. Potter: Updated!**

**PrincessSkywalkerOrgana****: Added on!**

**spottery****: The only decent time travel fic that I can think of is "Only Time" by Rynne Lupin. If you know any others, could you please let me know?**

**moonylover2000: It's nice to know we have someone interested.**

**Katsumi-Leostar: I had a similar reaction to Sirius' death. I cried for hours, then refused to so much as look at the fifth book for a few months afterwards.**

**girlknight****: You dropped Ron? Haha. That's funny. Happy birthday! It was my birthday too last month. I'm now old enough to drive a car. All I have to do now is convince my dad to let me touch the steering wheel…**

**Silvercrystal77: Perhaps not… Hehe. Updated, anyway.**

**Jeanne2: Yes. I agree. Fully. Very greasy git of a man he is.**

**Dark Lady of Slytherin: Two jobs?! I don't even have time to find one!**

**phoebe666: Here's an update! Hopefully won't be too long to the next one.**

**krizue****: Continued!**

**Shadowrayne****: Will do.**

**redhot**** chick: Well, here's some more. Hopefully we won't die.**

**Kira**** R. Chan: More here!**

**ironic-humour: Kept going! Here it is!**

**darkdestiny2000: Yay! You like it! (My ego just exploded. I hope Star's is still ok.)**

**niftysweet****: Harry might. (If you haven't read the fifth book, stop reading this comment now…) You know how it says in OotP that James and Sirius were really immature up until their fifth year, but they'd grown up a bit by 7th? Since this takes place in that time period, I think of it as a learning experience for them, helping them to grow up. They won't remember it when they get back, but they still feel the effects of it. If that makes sense? It doesn't, does it. I'm rambling now…**

**Slytherin Rogue: Here's an update. Glad you like it.**

**Marauders-Lover: You're right. Who could love Wormtail anyway? Disgusting slimy two-faced rat that he is.**

**Topaz-Waters: Here's an update. Hope you like it.**

**auburnbeagle****: I'm happy now. Glad you like it!**

**hermione21: Another chapter here!**

**blackstar9: Yes, poor older-Remus. He might have to get angsty soon…**

**weird0: Well, there's the next chapter.**

**Thanks once again to all reviewers. You give us a healthy amount of egoitus.**


	15. Discovery

**Disclaimer: Who would actually be stupid enough to believe that we own Harry Potter? I mean, really! Who in the world doesn't know that JKR wrote those (fantastic) books?**

**Chapter 15**

Harry was woken early the next morning by James and Sirius. They'd somehow snuck into his dormitory and, without waking anyone else up, had emptied a jug of icy-cold water over his head. Obviously, they'd been sure of his most likely reaction to being woken in this manner and had placed him in a full-body-bind before waking him. Unfortunately for them, that didn't stop him from shouting. James quickly clamped a hand over Harry's mouth to shut him up.

"Shut up Harry!" he hissed. "Are you trying to wake up the whole school or something?"

Harry glared icily.

James grinned at him. "Promise to be quiet?" He waited for Harry's nod before removing his hand. "Good boy."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry demanded.

A groan from Ron's bed told Harry that his friend had woken up. "Harry?" Ron said blearily. "Whassamatter? Someone attacking you?"

"No, Ron. Go back to sleep. It's just those two idiots," Harry replied.

Ron emitted a loud snore a second later.

Harry glared at James and Sirius again. "Do the counter-curse already!"

Sirius happily complied, allowing James to pull Harry out of bed as he lifted the body-bind. The two of them started to push Harry towards the door, but Harry struggled free of them quickly and made his way back to his bedside table.

"What are you doing?" Sirius hissed.

Harry groped around the small table for a second before he found his glasses. "What does it look like?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and the two of them pulled Harry out into the common room, where they pushed him onto a squishy sofa. They dragged another sofa so that it was facing opposite Harry's one and sat down, staring stonily at him.

"What?" Harry asked after some time.

James cleared his throat. "What's your problem with us?"

"Problem?" Harry repeated. "I don't have a problem."

"Well you've sure been acting like it," Sirius said. "You've been avoiding us, and snapping at us, and telling us to grow up."

"You act like you're scared of me and you hate Sirius. Why?" James asked.

Harry stared at them for a moment. "I don't. I mean, I don't hate you, and I'm not scared of you. Not really."

"But?" James prompted.

Harry sighed. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand." He made to get up and walk away, but James and Sirius stopped him.

"Explain it," James said gently. "We want to understand."

They pushed Harry back into the sofa and sat down opposite him again. Harry found himself unable to look at them.

"Please, Harry?" James pleaded.

Harry closed his eyes. "Think about it. My parents are dead. Since I came to Hogwarts, everyone, with the obvious exception of Snape, has told me what wonderful people they were. How smart and funny and caring, and just plain good. I met Sirius and Remus in my third year, and they told me about the marauders, and all the pranks you guys played when you were kids. Sirius was the only person that ever wanted me around - wanted to give me a home - and he died. It was my fault that he died. It was my entire fault. Now you're here Sirius, and every time I see you I remember what happened at the Ministry. I don't hate you at all, I just, I'm sorry."

Sirius stared at Harry for a moment. "You blame yourself for that? But Old-Moony told us what happened. That was so not your fault."

Harry let out a shuddering sigh.

"Really. As the person who dies, I think I should be the one who gets to decide who takes the blame," Sirius said, "and I blame Voldemort. It's entirely his fault."

They sat in silence for a while longer before James spoke again. "That still doesn't explain why you seem to be afraid of me."

Harry looked directly at him. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Then what?"

"Its just kind of weird," Harry explained, "seeing your dead father, alive and at the same age as you."

James paled. "I didn't think of that way."

"Ok, well, I for one am sick of all this morbid atmosphere," Sirius announced, standing up and stretching. "Harry, we need the invisibility cloak."

"What for?" Harry asked, caught off guard by the sudden change of subject.

Sirius sniggered. "'What for,' he asks."

James grinned. "It is an essential part of our plan."

"What plan is that?" Harry asked, still slightly weary.

Sirius and James answered in unison, now both wearing malicious grins. "To annoy Snape and McGonagall, amuse Dumbledore, aggravate Filch, and otherwise cause general mischief and mayhem."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Did you rehearse that?"

James and Sirius looked slightly put out.

()()()

A few hours later, Sirius and James were crouched under the invisibility cloak, waiting just outside the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. They were waiting for Malfoy and his goons to come out so that they could follow them. The time it took to walk from the dungeons to the Great Hall, they figured, should be ample time to combine the appropriate hexes to improve Malfoy's appearance.

When Malfoy exited Slytherin with Crabbe and Goyle following closely in his wake, James and Sirius tailed them. They were confused when the Slytherins turned the opposite direction to what they'd expected when they got to the corridore that was the quickest path to the Great Hall.

"Where are they going?" James hissed.

"I dunno," Sirius hissed back. "Check the map. It could be a short-cut."

James shook his head. "This isn't a short-cut. I know these passages pretty well. I drew this part of the map, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Where does this corridore lead then, genius?"

"One of the old wings," James replied. "It wasn't in use when we drew the map, but I suppose it could be now."

"We may as well keep following them. We can see if they're up to anything, and we can check if we need to update the map while we're there." Sirius suggested.

They ended up in an old classroom that obviously hadn't been used in a long time. Everything that wasn't covered by a white sheet was coated with a thick layer of dust. A couple of other Slytherins that James and Sirius recognised as Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were already there.

"Draco," Blaise started as soon as Malfoy had closed the door. "What is this all about? Why did you call us here?"

Malfoy pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and signalled for Blaise to cast a silencing charm about the room. "My father owled me last night. Apparently, those exchange students in Gryffindor aren't what they seem. We need to get rid of them."

**A/N Sploogal speaking. Hello everyone! ::waves:: I'm really sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had started it, but my computer died and I lost everything. Absolutely everything. It took me a couple of days to get it working again, then it half died again and I got sick, so I haven't been able to work on any fanfiction at all. Sorry if this chapter is riddled with bad spelling and evil formatting. My computer won't let me use Word, so I'm stuck with a program that doesn't have spell-check or a half-decent formatting system. Hopefully Star can get that sorted out before she posts this. ::smiles at Star::**

**A/N Star here. How would you all like for reviewer responses to be written by me? ::grin:: well they are!! YAY!!! Reviewer responses!!!!!!**

**Reviewer Responses**

**Hermione21: Thank you for the compliment. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Moonylover2000: ::grin:: we love to hear people like this fic.**

**Girlknight: LOL Snape is freaky. ::sniggles:: that's funny. He is quite freaky though…hm…I wonder what else we can do to him. I will pass your regards on to Sploogal.**

**Tigerclub15: I hope we added soon enough for you!**

**Blackstar9: Yes! Snape can be a total fool. Maybe he didn't pick on The Marauders because he didn't want it to seem like he hated them more that he did. (ok…I don't know if that sentence made any sense at all!! I hope you understood it) Yes…Lucky Ron! Good thing he warned Neville though. Poor kid would have had his head bitten off. **

**IncognitoChocobo: Yay! You thought it was an awesome chapter! I take pride in that because I wrote the previous chapter. Heehee. We both try our best with the characters personalities. We think it's fun. Really? Well, Hagrid is rather easy. He is also a lot of fun. He can be hilarious, moody, angry, or parenty. He's fun! We updated! Hope you like!**

**J.E.A.R.K. Potter: YAY!! Updates!! Don't you love them!**

**Seth blade: LOL! Purple on Snape good! Heehee. I like it too. I think that Sploogal does too, because she's the one who picked it! Oooo I want purple shoes! That'd be soooo awesome! Those would be the coolest shoes in the world. I want some. **

**Amanda Lily Potter: She wasn't with The Marauders when they did the prank. If she had been, she would have come. It's the same reason Peter isn't in the fic. He was in detention. Glad you like it, though!**

**Orlin: Of course there's more! There shall always be more!! (until we finish that if ::wink::) Glad you like the idea. YAY JAMES!!!!!!! I love both him and Sirius. **

**Spiffycool: LOL! I see you are a Ron fan. I will talk to Sploogal and we'll see what we can do to satisfy you. Heehee. I love Ron fans. I am a Ron fan. Go Ron! (I like Sirius too) Go Sirius!! Lalalala. Ok…I've gone totally off topic. Where was I? Oh yes. I am happy you like the idea!**

**Krizue: We will continue! Thank you for reading. So happy you like it!**

**AznCrazeeApplez: Oh I totally agree with you! If something like this happened in the next HP book I would be soooo happy! That would be totally awesome!**

**She-Who-Snogs-Weaesly-Boys: Sirius ::sobs:: I love him sooo much. I miss him. This fic is dedicated to the memory of Sirius Black, the best HP character of all. I have tears in my eyes!!! ::wipes them away:: Sirius! ::howls::**

**Shadowrayne: Um…I will pass the message on to Sploogal…::Walks away quickly:: **

**Jeanne2: It wasn't _too _short. We tried! ::grins:: I hope you like this one!**

**Harrylissa=luv: We will keep up the ggod work! (Had to use ggod. It's how you used it!) ::grin::**

**Phoebe666: You're welcome. Here is an update.**

**Darkdestiny2000: Apology accepted. I hope you are feeling better! ::sobs:: It sucks being sick during the summer. I hate that. Have fun at soccer camp!**

**Hye em yes: I know. It will be sad that they don't remember anything. Hm…I have to ask. Where did you get your name? It is so different. **

**PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: We added!**

**Saturnmkch12: Hm…how did you get your name? Glad you like the story. Here is an update!**

**Freedom isn't Free: Nothing's free. Glad you like the fic! We will continue to add until we die. No, just kidding. Heehee Twinkly! Hope you like this chappie. **

**Dadaiiro: Yeah. It is much more common to see Harry visiting the past. We decided we like it this way. (so different that the norm.) Yes…no Peter is always a plus. Of course…if we had sent him he would prolly have been killed by Harry. Hm…maybe we should bring Peter. ::sinister laugh:: Yeah, they are being brats. But I agree with Hagrid. They are prolly scared. ::nods:: Poor Harry. It would be horrible to see two people you love alive and well. Especially since they're acting like they're invincible. You'll have to wait and see about all of your questions! I hope you are pleased with what happens, though!**

**Silvercrystal77: Heehee. Poor Ron. I would kill Sirius and James if I were he. Harry might protest a little, though. Hm…oh well! Sorry Harry!**

**Firefur1: Yay! Glad you love it and think it's awesome. We updated…not too soon but soon enough!**

**Koriaena: Yay! It's cool so far! Heehee. Glad you think it's good. I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Amber Spririt: Heehee. I love Sirius. He's mine! No girl for him but me!! ::sticks tongue out::**

**Lyra Skywalker: Heehee. Glad you like it! Go Sirius! Go Remus! They are awesome!**

**Skylaguna1890: Heehee. I love the prank ideas too. They make me laugh. Hm…well seeing as how James and Harry are both 16. I don't think there could be much father/son bonding. It would be a little awkward, don't you think?**

**QueenBeth2: Oh I bet it is weird between Remus and Remus. Hey, I think I would freak out and avoid myself. ::grin:: It would be too weird!**

**CandyCola: YAY! You like it! Yeah, I (Star) am currently living in America. Miami (FL) to be exact. I moved to the States a little while ago. Sploogal is from Australia. I dunno about her holidays. I think she is out for spring or something. Here is the update! What part of Australia are you from?**

**Kerei Kitsune: Heehee! If you keep forgetting why don't you go read it over? ::grin:: It is what I do when I'm bored. Which is a lot lately…**

**Slytherin Rogue: I am so happy you took the time to review. I hope you can be online more often now! Hope you like this chapter!**


End file.
